Winx JAW sequel
by H2o JAW
Summary: The Winx are back for another adventure of surviving through life as mermaids. This time their lives take a turn when a new girl arrives. Friendship will be tested and the secret will be at stake! Sequel to Winx Just Add Water, only this time it has more drama. I'm pretty sure this summary sounds boring, but come on, if you read it i'll give you a cookie!
1. Resistance

Chapter 1

The girls were at MAKO in the moon pool.

"Today's a full moon, do you think we should try to resist this time? With the rings?" asked Stella.

"Yeah like the last time we tried." said Tecna "It took ages to explain why we were out of our dorm!"

"We can't get in trouble for that now! We're on vacation!" said Bloom.

"Yeah and it's just us, no parents, no siblings!" said Musa.

"And plus the guys are here to help!" said Layla "Oh, right."

"Oh come on! It's not the end of the world!" said Stella "The guys should be back in a few days!"

"I don't know, maybe Tec's right. It doesn't really feel safe doing this without the guys." said Bloom.

"How about this, three of us will see it and try to resist while the other three keep an eye on us!" said Stella "I volunteer."

The girls hesitantly looked at each other.

"I'll go." said Layla.

"Now all we need is an ice power mermaid!" said Stella.

Tecna shook her head and everyone was looking at Flora.

"Fine! _I'll_ do it!" said Flora.

"Ok so when you see the moon, focus on not being moonstruck…" (Tecna)

"We know how it works!" said Stella.

"Well we knew how it worked last time and we got detention until summer vacation!" said Tecna.

"Will you let it go! That was months ago!" said Stella.

"Oh come on Stella, don't tell me you enjoyed staying at school after class and going there before class! And also not being allowed to go out of school grounds! Flora almost lost her job!" said Tecna "And we had to sneak to the pool to swim!"

"Well we didn't have to!" said Stella "That was your genius idea and thanks to that we almost got caught!"

"Well you couldn't resist the pool!" (Tecna).

"Guys stop!" Flora got between them "We're using the rings and that's final!"

…..

The girls were in their summer house (which was by the way Stella's parents' idea and property and in Australia, on the Gold Coast). They were nervously pacing around in the room with covered windows and doors.

"Are you sure you want to do this, I mean you can always do it another time!" said Tecna.

"We're sure!" said Flora.

"Ok, well, Musa, you keep an eye on them and try not to see the moon, if you need help we're right in the next room." said Tecna.

"Ok." said Musa.

Flora Stella and Layla removed the black paper from the window and stared at the moon while their rings were shining. In a while, they were shining very brightly, more than ever before.

"Uh, are you guys ok?" asked Musa.

"Come with us to MAKO." said Flora.

"That's where we belong." said Stella.

"Uh…Guys! A little help!" yelled Musa as Tecna and Bloom entered the room.

"What is-" they both stopped talking as they saw the moon.

"Oh boy." said Musa.

"Come on Musa!" Stella pulled her towards the window and Musa saw the moon.

"MAKO?" she asked with a mischievous smile they all returned.

…

The next morning the girls woke up in their rooms in the summer house.

They decided to have breakfast at the café.

As they were eating at the café, they heard whispers around them about a storm.

"Seriously, what's with the whole storm thing!?" asked Musa.

"Probably just a rumor" said Tecna "We didn't hear a storm last night."

"Guys, none of us heard a storm!" said Bloom.

"Exactly my point." said a confused Tecna.

"No you don't get it, we didn't hear a storm because it was a full moon! We were moonstruck!" said Bloom.

"How do we know that!" said Tecna.

"Everyone's talking about a storm from last night! And do you remember what happened last night?" said Layla.

"Why don't we ask someone?" said Flora.

They walked up to a man.

"Excuse me sir, what is that storm everyone's talking about? We just got here." said Flora.

"There was huge storm last night." said the man "Mostly around MAKO and I think it knocked over some trees over there."

"Thank you." said Flora.

"See I told you so!" said Stella.

"Come on, let's go and see what happened to MAKO." said Musa.

The girls turned around to head towards the entrance when they saw Sky

"Hey girls!" he said as he approached them.

Flora quickly ran past him and the others followed.

They swam to MAKO.

"What the heck was that?!" said Layla.

"I panicked!" said Flora.

"Panicked?!" said Tecna "Now the guys will think we're up to something and we agreed that we won't tell them about last night!"

"Okay, it was just a simple mistake!" said Bloom.

"A simple mistake?!' said Tecna.

"Tecna why are you so bossy and controlling!?" asked Stella.

"I'm always like this!" she said.

"Tec, you've changed." said Musa.

"Maybe I'm the same and you're the ones that are changed!" Tecna swam off.

After a short silence break, Layla spoke up "Come on, let's go back."

….

The girls were in the living room at their summer house and they had a pajama party. Tecna refused to come.

"Who's up for some ice cream?" Flora went to the kitchen and poured juice in a glass and put a wooden stick in it and froze it. When she looked up she saw that she froze the entire kitchen.

"Guys!" as the girls came in the kitchen, their eyes widened.

"How did you do _this_?" asked Layla "I thought we learned to control out powers."

Musa and Stella started melting the ice and in a while the kitchen caught on fire. All of them jumped back.

"Now what?" asked Flora.

Bloom and Layla started creating a big water bubble from the water from the sink, but when they released it, it turned into wind and blew off the fire.

"What was that?" asked Tecna who just joined them.

She looked around the kitchen "I'll make the ice cream."

She froze the ice cream and suddenly, she could hear thunder from outside, she went to check it out, thus stopping with the juice freezing.

When she went to see, the sky was clear again.

She re-entered the living room.

"I think something happened to out powers." she said.

"You think?" said Layla.

 **Author's note**

 **I'm back! Sorry for the long delay, but I wanted to finish a few chapters before I post this, now I'm on chapter 4, I wanted to start posting when I get on chapter 10, but I just couldn't resist! Although this means that the updates will be a bit slower, at least until I make more chapters.**

 **I'm planning on doing this story around 20 chapters, like the other one and there's a lot happening in here!**

 **You probably might notice that I've changed my writing style and in the later chapters they may be some other changes in the writing, for instance a bigger description of something or a character's feelings.**

 **So I hope you'll like this chapter and the ones that are about to come.**

 **As I said before, the updates will be slower because I want to finish a bigger part of the story before I post it and I'm also working on other stories for another fandom.**

 **Anyways, don't forget the importance of clicking that Review, Follow and Favorite button!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. My old enemy

Chapter 2

The girls invited the guys over to tell them what happened.

"…we thought that it's pretty important to tell you what happened. So? What do you think?" asked Flora.

"Why did you try that without us? We could've helped!" said Nabu.

"Well what's done is done, but we need to work on our powers now so…" said Layla.

"Ok, we need to go anyway, but never do that again, and if something happens, call us!" said Timmy as they left.

"Well if you don't mind I'll go out to MAKO" said Musa, standing up.

"Not so fast!" Tecna caught her wrist "No one's going anywhere until we practice our powers to perfection!"

"I'll be late for work!" said Flora.

"NO!" said Tecna "We'll practice!"

…

They stayed home until late night and practiced, they somehow managed to get in tune with their old powers, though still not quite, but they couldn't control their new powers one bit. Even after 5-6 hours of practice, Tecna still insisted on practicing.

"Tecna that's it!" said Stella "I have had it with you being so bossy!"

"I'm not bossy! I just keep everything under control!" said Tecna.

"No you don't, you keep trying to make us do everything _you_ want us to do!" said Musa.

"Even Timmy thinks you're bossy!" said Bloom.

Tecna sat down on the couch "Sorry" she mumbled.

"What?" asked Flora.

"Sorry." Tecna said a bit louder.

"Tec, why are you acting like this, what is going on?" asked Layla as the girls sat down on the couch as well.

"Well, before I came here, Timmy and I have been in science camp. And there is this girl, her name is Lucy. She and I were mortal enemies since birth, literally, we fought when we were babies. And she is transferring to our school starting next year and she's coming here to the Gold Coast tomorrow along with a few of her friends."

"And why are you so upset, she can't beat you, you're a brainiac!" said Stella.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I said we were enemies, but not just in being smart, in everything, including guys. She and I have been crushing on Timmy since elementary, and I was lucky enough to get him, but now…"

"Oh come on Tec, no one can take Timmy from you, no one likes nerds!" said Stella.

"Sorry, I've been tense and I tried keeping everything under control, but now I'm not so sure what control is, especially since the whole power thing." said Tecna.

"Don't worry Tec, we're here for you! You're not alone, we're all in this together!" (1)said Layla.

"Speaking of which, anyone up for a musical?" asked Musa.

"Ok, which one?" asked Layla.

"High School Musical?" suggested Musa.

"Sure." they all sat down on different places in the living room as they started watching the movie.

….

The next day Musa was at the docks when she saw Riven.

"Hey Musa!" he started walking next to her.

"Oh, what are _you_ doing here?" she asked.

"The guys invited me to stay with them." he said "So, Timmy told me you guys lost your powers." he said.

"Yeah. We had to." she said.

"So how does it feel like being an ordinary girl again?" he asked.

"It's a bit weird actually, but I got used to it." she said.

They got to the beach during their talk and there were some trees Musa was allergic to, so she sneezed. When she sneezed, thunder hit a part of the beach.

"What was that?" asked Riven.

"Hey I really got to go! See you around!" Musa ran away before Riven got the chance to react.

….

Bloom and Stella were walking around the city, exploring since they've never been here, they've only briefly visited the shore of the Gold Coast during their school year, but they never got to explore it.

They went past the school over there and as they were walking, Bloom tripped and accidently made wind blow, making the sprinklers sprinkle the opposite way where a girl was walking.

Bloom and Stella ran next to her.

"Are you ok? I am so sorry!" said Bloom.

"I'm alright thank you!" she said "No need to apologize, you didn't do anything!"

"So what are you doing at the school?" asked Stella "I mean don't you get bored of all the studying?"

"Actually no." she said "There's summer school in here if you want to apply."

"Uh, no thanks. We've had enough school for one school year." said Bloom.

"Oh, well ok." she said "I'll see you guys around then."

"Oh, we didn't catch your name." said Stella.

"Lucy." she said.

….

The girls were spending their afternoon at MAKO, chatting.

"You should meet that girl Tec." said Stella "She's a smarty pants like you."

"So what's her name, what does she look like." said Tecna.

"Well she's about as tall as us, probably around the same age, she has shoulder-length brown hair, blue eyes and she's really into science." said Bloom.

"Her name is Lucy." said Stella.

"Wow." said Flora "Have you got any idea who you just described?"

"Uh, Lucy?" said Stella.

"Lucy Harolds." said Tecna "My biggest competition."

"Wait, you're telling us we met _the_ Lucy? The awful one?" asked Stella.

Tecna nodded.

"She seemed so nice! Maybe it's not her, maybe some other Lucy!" said Stella.

"How do you know her?" Bloom asked Flora.

"I've gone to science camp with Tecna this year, before we got here." she said.

"You're saying that you, our _Flora_ was a scientist!" said Stella.

"No, I just went there to keep Tecna company." she said "Trust me you don't want to be friends with her!"

"Yeah, she tried to sabotage me, but I won anyway." Tecna said proudly.

"What we're trying to say is that you should stay away from her, she's bad news." said Flora.

"Oh come on, she can't be that bad!" said Bloom.

"I think we should give her a shot." said Stella "And besides, we don't even know she's _the_ Lucy, that's a very popular name!"

"Are you crazy! She'll destroy you from inside out! First she'll pretend to be your friend, then she'll find her goal and do anything to archive it, destroying you is a bonus!" said Tecna "And, did she have a ' _Champ'_ bracelet?"

"I don't see anything bad about her! She just sounds like someone who wants to make her dreams come true!" said Stella "And yes she did."

"You don't understand! She'll want to take what's yours!" said Tecna.

"Look, I don't care what you say, but you're not my mother, you can't forbid me from being friends with someone!" said Stella.

"I'm just trying to help you!" said Tecna.

"Well news flash, I can protect myself!" Stella swam off.

Musa sighed "Typical Stella."

"So what happened to you? You seem too quiet!" said Layla.

"Nothing." said Musa.

"Come on Muse! Tell us!" said Layla.

"I saw Riven." she said.

"Riven, as in your ex, the guy who wanted to capture us?" asked Layla.

"Yes. But it wasn't only him! Brandon and Helia were there too!" said Musa.

"Helia didn't know!" said Flora.

"Neither did Riven!" said Musa.

"That's not important, I want to know, does he know we're mermaids?" asked Tecna.

"No." said Musa.

"Good, make sure it stays like that!" said Bloom.

"He apologized for that, he didn't know! I forgave him, so I hope that all of you can swallow your big egos and forgive him too!" said Musa.

"You're not planning on getting back together, are you?" asked Tecna.

"None of your business!" said Musa.

"It is my business! If you're together, it will take around 10-15 seconds before you tell him and I can't take that risk!" said Tecna.

"Are you saying I can't handle keeping the secret!?" said Musa.

"No" said Tecna "Yes, you can't be with him!"

"You know what Tecna, Stella is right, you think that if you're smart you can control everyone's lives, well guess what, you can't control mine and tell me what to do cuz I can make my own decisions!" Musa swam off.

"They're kind of right Tec." said Layla "Recently all you seem to care about is the secret and I can't just be quiet and watch how my friends fight because one of them values secrets more than friendship. I'm out." Layla swam off.

We're all in this together is a song from High School Musical.

 **Author's note**

 **Here's another chapter. I haven't had much views on the last chapter, but I'll keep posting anyway.**

 **I'll post 4-5 more chapters by the end of October when I'll post my Halloween chapter which I hope won't turn out lame and boring.**

 **Thanks to the people that started reading my story.**


	3. Broken Heart

Chapter 3

The next weeks weren't how the girls planned them.

It seemed like the gang split in two, on one side there was Musa, Layla and Stella, and the other side was Tecna, Bloom and Flora.

Though Tecna started losing all her friends-she got in a fight with Bloom because she didn't let her talk about their powers or try to use them, she said that it won't work and it's useless.

She also got Flora away by telling her to try to make the others see that she's right and also being too bossy.

Stella and Bloom started hanging out with Lucy and soon all of them were hanging out with her (except for Flora who couldn't bring herself to trust her), Musa and Layla were learning how to surf without getting wet-if that's possible-,Flora was spending time with Helia and continued working at the Gold Coast's café that she started working at the beginning of the summer, and Tecna completely shut out the outside world, Timmy tried to hang out with her, but she was just too tense.

….

One day Musa went surfing on the secret spot they found here.

She started surfing, even though she knew that any minute she'd be splashed by water, she thought she should try.

Riven came on the beach and was watching her surf.

"Hey!" he called her.

Musa was surprised that anyone would be there, so she got scared by the sudden call and fell in the water.

"Are you ok?" he started running towards the water when she dived out as a mermaid.

"You're still…"

"Promise not to tell anyone!" she said.

"I promise, but how?" he asked.

"It was a trick Miss Ofelia told us. I'll tell you some other time." she said.

He kneeled down on the sand "Muse, I miss you. Maybe there's still a chance for us."

"Riven I'm a…"

"Mermaid? I don't care. That's who you are and I don't mind that." he said "Come on, let's give us another chance."

She hesitated a while, but then she nodded and he leaned down and kissed her.

…

The girls each got a text from Flora telling them to meet her at MAKO.

They all got to MAKO thinking they'll only meet up with Flora, but when they got there, everyone else was there.

"I called you here to fix things." said Flora.

"There's nothing to fix! Tecna's just too bossy!" said Layla.

"Tecna, please tell them." said Flora.

"I'm sorry." said Tecna "This has never happened to me before but I kind of felt threatened by Lucy."

"Tec, we told you before, no one can replace you!" said Bloom.

"Yeah who wants to be a nerd!" said Stella.

"I'm sorry for acting like that, but you guys are my best friends and our friendship is more important than the secret, so I am asking you to please forgive me."

"You know what, everyone makes mistakes, so I forgive you!" said Musa.

The others forgave her too.

"Now that you've mentioned it, what mistake have you made?" Layla asked Musa.

"Nothing." she said "Well it's not a mistake for me, but for Tecna…"

"Come on, spill." said Tecna.

"I told Riven." said Musa "And also, we're back together."

"That's great!" Tecna said through her teeth.

The other laughed.

…

It's been another week and the girls all felt great, their friendship was renewed, they all had great relationships and a good time on their vacation.

The girls were friends with Lucy, they couldn't see anything wrong with her, she seemed normal, though they haven't mentioned that Tecna is their friend yet.

Musa and Layla managed to somehow master the art of surfing without touching water-if you call jumping off the board every 5-10 seconds mastered-and Nabu and Riven were there to help when needed.

Flora was still working at the café with Helia and they couldn't be happier.

Tecna was doing good as well, on the outside.

…

One day the girls finally gathered on a lunch together since they weren't able to the last couple weeks. They were talking about the upcoming full moon in a week when they noticed that Tecna who was usually the one that had everything planned to detail and would show the girls her plan every time until they completely memorized it, which haven't happened yet, resulting to pretty much every full moon being catastrophic.

"Hey Tec what's wrong?" asked Stella.

"Huh? Oh nothing." said Tecna.

"Tec, we're talking about the full moon! Say something!" said Musa.

"Um, we're gonna hide from it." she distractedly said.

"Ok, what about your oh-so-perfect plan?" asked Layla.

"What?" asked Tecna as if she just joined the conversation.

"Tec, what is going on?" asked Flora, putting her hand on Tecna's.

Tecna sighed "I broke up with Timmy."

"What?!" asked Bloom and Musa in union, while Layla and Flora stared at her and Stella-for what it looked like the first time-seemed really concerned.

"I broke up with him because I saw him hanging out with Lucy, I thought that he should try his chances and I shouldn't hold him back, especially with the secret and now the new powers…" Tecna broke down and started sobbing.

…

An hour later Flora had to go to work since there was some big party at the café, so she left Bloom to replace her with comforting Tecna who was still crying.

Musa offered to get everything ready for the slumber party they decided to have, Layla and Stella were helping Bloom comfort Tecna.

In a while Tecna felt better.

They were all watching a movie, with the exception of Flora who-as mentioned before-was working.

Tecna suddenly turned off the movie and ran in her room leaving the girls confused.

In a while she returned with her full moon plan.

"I know Flora's not here, but we need to reread our full moon plan." said Tecna seriously.

"She would've missed on the fun." said Stella.

"Let's get started!" smiled Tecna.


	4. Traitors

Chapter 4

The girls were out in the mall.

"Musa darling, I know what's best for you." said Stella holding a mini purple dress "You have got to get this dress."

"No way am I getting in that thing!" said Musa "Not in a billion years!"

"You'll regret it." Stella put the dress back.

"Hey!" Lucy was heading towards them.

She was already there before Tecna got the chance to leave.

"Tecna." said Lucy.

"Lucy." said Tecna.

"Um, Tecna, this is our friend Lucy, Lucy, this is Tecna." Bloom said awkwardly.

"How was math camp?" Tecna asked coldly.

"I owned it." she said.

"That's because I wasn't there!" said Tecna.

"You wish! It was actually better without you!" she hissed.

"Oh really? Than why did the teachers tell me there was a lot of trouble on camp? In difference of last year, when I could keep you in place!" she said.

"Oh please! I am the equitation of the camp! They almost named it Camp Lucy!" said Lucy.

"If there is a loser camp, now that would be Camp Lucy!" said Tecna.

"Loser you say ha? Say hello to Timmy, I think you know him." said Lucy looking towards Timmy who was drooling over some expensive new gadget he couldn't afford.

"He's my boyfriend." said Tecna.

"Too little too late!" said Lucy "He's my boyfriend now!"

Tecna stared at her with her mouth open.

"Loser Tecna. Don't worry, you won't lose everything! You still have your dignity…oh." said Lucy looking at Tecna from top to bottom "Girls, can I have a word?-Oh and honey, you better close your mouth, you'll let all the flies out!"

The girls got aside with Lucy.

"What the hell are you thinking, hanging out with Loser Tecna!" said Lucy.

"She's our friend!" said Layla.

"Not anymore she's not! Let's go." Lucy started walking away.

"No." said Stella "We're not going."

"Funny, your friends don't seem to think that." said Lucy as the Bloom, Musa and Layla were standing on her side.

"You're going with her?" asked Stella.

"Sorry." said Bloom.

"Stell, we can explain…" Musa caught Stella's hand.

"No!" Stella pulled her hand out of Musa's grasp "You chose a pathetic little brat instead of your best friends?! I am ashamed of you!" Stella walked over to Stella and Flora.

"Come on girls. We don't need back stabbers." Stella glared at them before she left with Tecna and Flora.

…

At home the atmosphere was dark, it was as if the lights were dim because of their negative energy.

Stella was in the middle of glaring at Musa who seemed kind of frightened by her glare, though she was struggling to explain Stella the reason why she didn't choose her best friends.

Layla was following Tecna around trying to explain, but in vague, Tecna had her headphones in her ears and didn't hear a thing.

Bloom and Flora were in a silently cooking in the kitchen.

Flora was carrying the flour and slipped, accidently pouring the flour all over Bloom.

"Hey!" said Bloom "Why did you do that?!"

"I slipped." said Flora.

Bloom took and egg and threw it at Flora. The egg broke, leaving a slimy trail on her shirt.

Tecna just entered the kitchen and got hit by a loaf of bread on her head which was aimed for Bloom.

Tecna saw Flora who started apologizing and hit her with apples.

Flora the oh-so-terrible-aimer, again, in a try to hit Tecna hit Layla with yesterday's leftovers.

The four girls got in a food fight in the kitchen.

Stella and Musa thought they heard something and went to the kitchen. Big mistake.

Just as they entered, they got hit by some food by the bad aimer-whoever that was, it really didn't matter now.

Stella and Musa decided to fight back, and soon all of the girls were food fighting with each other all over the house.

In a while the guys-who were tired of waiting at the front door-decided to enter the house with the spare key they had.

When they entered the house they heard yelling and object breaking.

They rushed in the living room to find the girls having a food fight all over the place.

"Hello?" said Sky, but the girls didn't pay attention.

"HELLO!" yelled Nabu.

The girls all stopped what they were doing and turned their heads in the guys' direction.

"What are you girls doing!?" asked Helia.

"Uh, food fight?" said Stella.

In around three hours the girls all had a shower while they guys waited in the living room.

It took them really long cuz they are mermaids, and it took especially long for some of them to enter the bathroom cuz they were in mermaid form on the floors and Musa and Stella refused to dry them.

Finally, after three and a half hours, the girls were clean and seated on the couches in the living room.

"What is going on?" asked Brandon.

The girls all started yelling at the same time.

"Hold on! Hold on! One at a time!" said Sky.

"First of all, what is Timmy doing here?" asked Musa.

"I'm a friend, aren't I?" he said.

"No, no you're not." said Stella.

"No, let him stay. We're still friends, right?" said Tecna.

"Of course!" said Timmy.

"Layla, you go first." said Brandon.

"Well, Tecna, Stella and Flora got mad at us because…wait, why are we telling you this?" she said.

"We want to help." said Nabu.

"Uh, no." said Musa "This is out thing."

"We appreciate your help (Layla: Not needed help!) but you should go." said Flora.

The guys barely left.

"Ok, can we explain now?" said Bloom.

"Go." said Flora.

"Layla, Bloom and I went to camp together once." said Musa.

"It was three years before we met and went to this high school." said Layla.

"And back there, we were a part of this…group." said Bloom.

"We didn't know who we were hanging out with, because we were all disguised. We only knew the leader." said Musa.

"It was Lucy." said Layla "We only went to hang out with her because back them we did a lot of things we're not proud of."

"And some of them were illegal, like stealing." said Bloom.

"But we somehow learned to accept our mistakes, even though we can never forgive ourselves." said Musa.

"When we met Lucy she told us to stick together if we don't want other people to find out about those things because she can tell a good lie, so when she found out we're your friends she told us to ditch you, otherwise she'd tell everyone." said Layla.

"Even though they weren't big crimes, they still weren't things you'd expect a goody-two-shoes, like our Flora to do." said Musa.

"Hey! I can be bad-ass sometimes!" said Flora.

"The only bad thing you did was said that word, didn't you?" asked Layla as the girls laughed.

"Friends?" asked Bloom.

"Of course, we never stopped being friends, we just had a simple fight, it happens to anyone." said Tecna.

"Simple?" said Bloom.

They had a group hug.

"Have you noticed how Lucy's been drifting us apart?" said Stella.

"Yeah, ever since she got in the picture, we've been fighting. A lot." said Bloom.

"I say we ditch her, who cares if she tells what we've done, who's gonna believe her!?" said Layla.

"I'm with you." said Bloom.

"Me too." said Musa.

"Well, full moon's tomorrow." said Tecna "Better start preparing."

The girls groaned on the idea of work.

 **Author's note**

 **I know this story seems dumb and stupid and I have no idea where I'm going with this "We've done some bad stuff" part, but I assure you it's gonna be great. (I hope). Anyway shreya asked why did Timmy and Tecna broke up, it's just a part of the story, Tecna made a stupid decision because she was kind of insecure. Pretty much Clewis in H2O season 2.**

 **Winx club fan asked how long is this story going to last. The answer is: I have no idea! Though I'm planning on making it minimum 20 chapters, but by the looks of it, it'll probably be longer. And you also asked me how long until the next chapter, well here it is!**

 **I'll be updating a little late, because the 8th chapter is for Halloween, so I want to update it on Halloween.**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Full moon preparations

Chapter 5

The girls were running around the house and working in full steam since they were too lazy to do their job the other day. Their motto was, 'Why do it today when you can be lazy and do it in the last moment!' There were rolls of black paper and duck tape all over the place. The girls refused the guys' offer to help saying they could do it by themselves thus making a big mistake.

The living room's furniture was everywhere except for the places where it should be. The couch was moved closer to the windows considering Flora was too short to reach to the end of the much taller windows in Stella's luxurious mansion. The armchairs, table and drawers were moved all over the place so they could make the moving of the couch easier. Flora was now on the edge of the couch on her tiptoes, trying to put duck tape on the edge of the black paper. She barely managed to put the duck tape in the needed place when she slipped from the edge, falling on the sitting part of the couch and tangling herself in duck tape.

Stella was-ironically-in the library. She actually wondered why did she have to cover up the library when they will definitely most not use it, especially on a full moon! But, Tecna insisted on securing the several smaller windows in the library in case she decided to go and read a book, or in case they needed a book about mermaids-which Tecna has brought many of for the summer, she claimed that they'll need it, even though they were mostly fairytales saying mermaids can only be in water, instead of drying off their tales and getting legs. Stella was almost done when she slipped on a book that she knocked over a while ago and decided to pick it up another time, considering she was too lazy, and fell on the floor, opening up all of the black paper she put in the process. That's what you get for putting all of the paper together by one lane of duck tape!

The kitchen was conquered by Musa who was now trying to get rid of the smoke emitting from the bread. Yes, you heard me right, _bread_. Musa had to cover up the two small windows in the kitchen and make food for tonight so no unnecessary visits to the kitchen are made. She had to make a few simple sandwiches, maybe a salad and juice. Musa was about to slice the bread to make the sandwiches, but _someone_ (Musa made a mental note to scold Stella after this) left a puddle of water on the floor after Bloom's powers got out of control. Musa couldn't get rid of the puddle since she was out buying ingredients for the sandwiches at the time, and thus making it Stella's chore. After she slipped, Musa accidently turned the stove on, and since the bread was on the stove, it started burning. Musa quickly dried herself and turned off the stove, but now she had to think of an excuse as to why they'll be having grilled bread for dinner since she's not allowed to use the stove after she almost set the kitchen on fire once.

Tecna's responsibility was the bathrooms. Not the ones in their rooms that were by the way covered up since yesterday, along with their rooms (they had to miss one episode of 'Friends', but it was worth it, they didn't need to see the finale anyway!). Tecna had to cover the windows of the three bathrooms on the first floor and if she had time to spare-which she did-the other three on the second floor. It wasn't all that hard if you don't count the windows on the ceiling on the second floor. Tecna was now on the second floor and trying to cover up the windows on the ceiling. She always thought how they should've kept the covers on, ever since spring break when they visited for a full moon, but no! Stella's parents just had to come there in the meantime! Tecna was standing on the edge of the bathtub, praying to god not to slip. She somehow managed to cover up the window, and slipped! Luckily she grabbed hold of the window and was hanging on it. The ground wasn't very far away, but a wrong jump could cost her legs months in a cast. "Chair!" she yelled.

Bloom was out, shopping for more duck tape and black paper rolls in case they were needed. When she got back home she had to take care of the other living room on the first floor. Yup. There was another one. They didn't actually use that room, they only hung out in the other living room and sometimes their rooms, but mostly the living room. Bloom who was taller than Flora by the way, went to the living room and started working. After a while she couldn't close the window. She started banging it until-you guessed it-it broke. Bloom tried to close it with duck tape. After a few tries she stopped, thinking about what she should do. She saw her phone and the thought of calling Sky flashed through her mind. But then she remembered that they ditched the guys this morning and if she called him it would be like admitting that they surrender, _she_ did not surrender! So she called the first person she could think of that knew anything to do with fixing stuff and was always the one that fixed their blender, usually broken by Stella's couple of tries to mix different types of fruit, wax fruit! "Layla!" yelled Bloom, hoping that Layla could fix the window so there isn't draft in the other living room across the hall. Though that's the only thing she was worried about, not the fact that if one of them accidently wandered in would become moonstruck.

Layla was the one duck taping the 7-10 terraces in the house. Stella wasn't sure how many there were and the girls were simply too lazy to go explore the entire 3 floor house. The only went as far as the second floor where their rooms and the library was, though they usually fell asleep on the couch of their living room due to the lack of food to guide them on the way and the presence of constant laziness. Layla was almost done with covering the terraces when she heard a voice calling, Tecna's voice "Chair!" Layla was too lazy to walk around the house anymore so she decided to wait for someone else to give her a chair. Layla did the finishing touches on the last terrace she was working on now, a few minutes after Tecna's call, when she heard Tecna again "Can someone give me a chair!" she yelled. Layla sighed and went to the dining room (which was connected with the kitchen, thus making it Musa's chore to cover the window there) to get one. When she got to the bathroom she saw Tecna hanging from the ceiling window. She put the chair underneath her legs and Tecna got down. "Thanks. I'll go help Flora. She's probably still trying to reach the top of the windows." said Tecna as she exited the bathroom. In a while there was another call, this one was directed to her. "Layla!" this time it was Bloom. Layla (once again) lazily went to the other living room to help Bloom.

All in all, the girls managed to cover up all of the windows of the first and second floor without giving the third one thought. Flora got untangled from the duck tape with the help of Tecna and scissors. You could say it all worked out well, considering that Flora got a new shoulder-length hairstyle.

Stella managed to cover the library windows and even read a couple of mermaid books which she thought would be boring, but turned out to be pretty fun-laughing at the authors who knew nothing about mermaids.

Musa put out the fire from the bread and managed to supply them with 30 sandwiches for the night, it was supposed to be 35, but that's what you get when your brain says 'Don't' and your stomach says 'Food!' Sure, the girls would be surprised that they'll have fried bread, but she can just blame it on her not quite perfectly trained powers.

Tecna, as I mentioned earlier finished her part of the job and even helped Flora. Though she had to spend some time locked up in her room, hiding from a very pissed off Flora-Flora may be all sweet, nice and kind, but when she's angry it's better to stay away from her until her anger dies down!

Layla managed to fix the window and Bloom managed to cover up that room, even though it wasn't needed since they found a key to that room later and decided to lock it and not pay attention to it by the end of the summer, the time when they'll be going back to school.

Now that everything was ready, the girls were getting ready for yet another restless night, cuz the full moon always found it's way to them, heck, they weren't even sure _why_ they covered up the windows!

 **Author's note**

 **Sorry for the big delay, I usually don't update so late, but as I once said, I'll update slower cuz I need to post the 8** **th** **chapter a.k.a. the Halloween chapter on Halloween, and also I have a lot of school work. I mean come on, who wants to spend their weekend studying History!**

 **Anyway, this chapter is just a comic relief, it doesn't have much to do with the story, so you don't have to read it if you don't want to, but hey, you've gotten this far, you must have read t! Hahaha! I tricked you into reading this unnecessary chapter!**

 **Until next time!**


	6. The third floor

Chapter 6

It was around two weeks after the full moon and the girls seemed to have forgotten about Lucy, but she didn't forget about them, considering they were the ones to run around her house like crazy and throw eggs and toilet paper on it on the night of the full moon.

The girls however had no memory of doing that, they didn't even know how they got moonstruck.

In those two weeks, Tecna and Timmy got back in the 'Friend' zone, even though they both wanted to be not be there, instead being in the 'Not friend, but boyfriend and girlfriend' zone.

Musa, Layla, Bloom and Tecna had a swimming marathon to Europe, Greece and spent a week there with their boyfriends. Flora and Stella couldn't come since they decided to go to Hawaii with Brandon and Helia. At first it was supposed to be a romantic trip, but it was all about the swims and food, let's not forget food! Flora and Stella even once visited the others in Greece and vise-versa.

Riven, Nabu and Sky went with the girls in Greece while Timmy stayed at the Gold Coast with Lucy.

School time was closing in, they had to go to school in three weeks.

In those two weeks after the full moon, the girls were on vacation thus leaving them only one week until school started.

The girls' house was once again in full steam-not only cuz Musa and Stella accidently put the kitchen on fire for the fifth time in three days.

The girls just got back from vacation, and they were in full control of their powers now. Musa and Stella put the kitchen on fire because they went in there to pour themselves a glass of water. Glass of water!

Thanks to that event Musa and Stella were banned from the kitchen.

Right now the girls were getting rid of the black paper on the windows. They're doing that now cuz they were on vacation, duh! It definitely wasn't because they were lazy to do it before!

Bloom was in her room. It wasn't particularly messy so she didn't have trouble packing her clothes and stuff in three bags.

Stella's room was like a hurricane went through it. Clothes were everywhere and she was trying to pick what to take, even though this year they'll wear school uniforms starting this year.

Flora was already packed since before the vacation and was now at the café. You'd think this girl works a lot and will become a millionaire but now wasn't her shift, she just liked hanging out there.

Musa's pants were almost on fire. Luckily she put it out before the whole room caught on fire. She was actually trying to melt her ice-cream to get juice out of it, but got distracted and burned the pants. Though her bags were almost packed.

Tecna's room was tidy and she had her two bags ready.

Layla's room was full of exercise equipment and she wondered what to pack next.

The girls had a final check up on the house. They went through the two floors they knew and sort of loved and they had to go to the third floor.

They climbed the really dusty stairs and got to the third floor, there were three doors on the left, three on the right and one in the front.

"Stell did you know you even had this floor?" asked Musa.

"Not really, i just knew there was a third floor but my parents told me not to come here so I kind of forgot about it." said Stella.

"Figures." said Layla "So what do you say we snoop around?"

"I say great idea!" said Musa getting closer to one door.

She opened the door, revealing a room just like theirs only full of science-y stuff.

Tecna entered the room "This place is paradise!"

"If you call cob-web, spiders and dust paradise, than yeah, it's paradise." said Stella.

Flora went to open another door revealing a room full of plants.

"Wow! Stella why didn't you tell me about this!" she said as the others came to see the room.

They opened the other rooms, one was full of music instruments, the other with exercise equipment, one was like a library with all of Bloom's favorite books and the last one was a walk in closet.

"Guys, doesn't this seem to awfully match our interests?" asked Flora.

"Let's open the last one." said Bloom.

Stella's phone rang "It's Brandon! That means the guys are here, so we can drop off our bags at campus."

"Come on, we'll see that room later." said Layla as they left the third floor.

...

The guys took the girls to campus by boat.

'You're kidding, right?" asked Bloom putting her hands on her mouth "We just had to take the boat!"

"I really can't believe this! A mermaid is sea sick!" said Sky.

He put his hand on Bloom's shoulder "It's ok, we'll be there in an hour!"

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one who's about to puke out her guts! If it only wasn't for that stupid fishing season, I would've swam there!" she said.

He wanted to kiss her, but she put her hand on his mouth "I wouldn't recommend that."

Stella, Tecna, Brandon and Timmy were discussing the girls' newest discovery a.k.a. the third floor.

"Don't you think it's kind of weird that all the things you like were in those rooms?" asked Timmy.

"Hey, my parents like surprises!" said Stella.

"He may be on to something." said Tecna "Did you own this place for a long time or did you just buy it?"

"No idea. Though I think someone was renting it and my parents took the offer. Wow where did this come from, I didn't know I knew that!" said Stella.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to snoop around the place, it may be dangerous." said Brandon.

"Oh please! We've been there the whole summer, what could be dangerous?!" said Stella.

"I'm just saying that maybe it belongs to the owner who doesn't want people snooping around!" said Brandon.

Lucy was also on board and was acting all goody-two-shoes.

Flora was near her and chatting with Helia and throwing a glare or two at her.

Layla and Musa were trying to set up a date for a surfing competition with Nabu and Riven. Since both of them are very stubborn, they wanted to prove they're better than the guys.

"We are _so_ better than you!" said Layla.

"Look, we know you're mermaids and all, but you can't surf!" said Nabu.

"We haven't been practicing for nothing!" said Musa.

"Come on, what do you say, the two of you, the two of us Gold Coast's secret beach spot the day before school, 12AM." said Layla.

"It's not fair cuz you're gonna lose." said Riven.

"Coward!" said Musa.

"Ok!" said Nabu "If we win, you get to be doomed to spend the first month of the school year hanging out with us all the time."

"And if we win, you'll have to learn to swim from New Zealand to MAKO. By yourself." said Layla.

"It's on."

In around an hour they arrived on the shore of New Zealand.

The guys took the girls' bags and the girls dashed in the dorm room building in their old dorm.

They started putting some things in their old rooms when Lucy came.

"Excuse me, what are you doing in this dorm?" she asked Flora.

"I'm staying here." said Flora.

"Not according to the list." she showed her the list with names for this dorm:

Digit

2\. Bloom Fletch

3\. Lucy Hill

4\. Stella Hunnigan

5\. Musa Johnson

6\. Layla Lyndon

"Okay." Flora picked up her bags and went looking for her room.

After the girls unpacked they got out of their rooms and in the common room.

"It's so great we're still all in the same room!" said Stella.

"Yeah." said Layla "Hey where's Flo?"

They knocked on Flora's door "Come on, hurry up if you want to go for a swim!" said Musa.

Lucy opened the door "I don't like being disturbed!" she slammed the door in their faces.

"What's this bi-"

"Musa!" Flora scolded from the entrance door.

"Flo, why did you let her..."

"The principal made the change." said Flora "I'm right across the hall."

...

The girls were chilling at MAKO.

"This girl is gonna find out about our secret!" said Musa "We can't let that happen."

"Well we'll ask the principal." said Tecna.

"So, want to go back to the summer house?" asked Stella.

"Well, we can swim the long way around, but sure yeah." said Bloom "Come on."

 **Author's note**

 **I am very, very, very, very, very sorry for being so late with updates, it's just I've been so busy lately and I couldn't find the time to do this, in fact I have to study for a Biology test for Monday now.**

 **Now I don't know how many readers have I lost, probably a lot since the last chapter didn't have much views.**

 **I'll try to update another chapter this week and then the Halloween one on Halloween.**

 **And even when it takes me too long to update, I want you to know that I'd never abandon this story, so please have patience!**

 **Until next time!**


	7. A noise

Chapter 7

The girls got back to their house and were chilling around in the living room.

They wanted to chill in the other living room, but they couldn't find the key. Weird, right?-They didn't think so! They thought someone (namely Musa and Stella) lost the key.

They were watching 'Friends' reruns on TV.

Stella fell asleep on the couch, since it was getting kind of late. Musa was intently eating her pizza along with Layla, trying not to lose a lot of slices to Layla. Bloom was trying to watch the show but was dozing off from time to time. Tecna was watching the show and Flora was trying to draw Stella mustache. What happened to that girl, she's getting crazy!-That's what you get for hanging out with these girls.

In a while, Bloom's phone rang, causing everyone to start moving and looking for it thus destroying the calm and quiet atmosphere.

"Who'd be calling at this time?" whined Stella, picking through the couch.

"Found it!" Bloom showed up from the kitchen.

"What was it doing in there?" asked Flora.

"I fell asleep when I ate popcorn earlier today when we got back." said Bloom.

She accepted the call "Hello?"

She didn't bother to see the ID so she didn't know who she was talking to.

"Are you ok?" asked the voice from the other side.

"Sky? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, Bloom are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she said yawning.

"What was that?" he asked scared.

"A yawn." she said.

"Maybe you should stay over at our place?" he said.

"Why, we're perfectly fine!" she said.

They heard a noise that sounded like something fell coming from the upper floors, they looked sacredly at each other.

"We'll be there in 10 minutes!" said Bloom sounding a bit scared.

…..

The girls got to the guys' house and they were all sitting in the living room, not being able to go to sleep.

"What happened?" asked Tecna.

"I'm hundred percent sure there was someone there!" said Musa.

"What if that person was there all the time and stared at us like a perv! What if he is a perv! What if he was living in that room on the third floor!" said Stella panicking.

"Calm down, it's ok!" Brandon hugged her.

"Maybe we should go back and explore?" said Layla.

"You're not going anywhere tonight!" Nabu put his hand around Layla's shoulder protectively.

"How did you know there was someone there?" she asked all of the sudden.

"We heard there were some robberies around town and got worried." said Helia.

Flora sighed "I'm really tired, can we just go to bed?"

Everyone agreed.

All of the girls got to their perspective boyfriends' room and shared the bed with them (you can get rid of your dirty thoughts, they were only sleeping!).

Tecna and Timmy were left in the living room.

"You can sleep in my room." she stared at him with wide eyes "And I'll sleep on the couch." he quickly added, clearly embarrassed by his bad choice of words.

"It's your room, you should be there." she said.

"No, I insist you sleep there! I want you to be safe!" he was holding her hands and their faces were very close.

The looked at each other and Tecna speedily went to Timmy's room, adding a quick 'Thanks.' on the way.

Timmy was still dazed by the current event when they almost kissed. He has a girlfriend, he shouldn't think about this! Well, we _do_ always want what we can't have. You know, like Flora always wanted not to work when she was at work and the other way around, or like Musa dreamed of the delicious cake she saw at the mall a few days ago…

…

The other day the guys woke up and the girls were nowhere to be found. They quickly dressed up and went to their house.

When they entered they checked every corner of the house and the girls weren't there, they even checked the third floor, though they didn't enter the rooms.

Finally, they went to MAKO. The girls weren't there either.

The girls were actually back at campus. They decided Musa and Layla should follow Lucy and see if she goes in their house, Tecna and Flora stayed at campus and Flora went around campus in case Lucy goes there and Stella and Bloom went back at the Gold Coast.

After 5 hours of following her, Lucy stayed in her dorm, went to the café to meet up her friends ( two girls, one of them looked tiny and had blond hair while the other had black hair, that's what the Winx saw) and got back to her dorm.

The girls, disappointed, went back to their house only to find the guys pacing around their favorite living room.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Flora.

"Yeah, you're gonna wear out the carpet!" said Layla.

"Flora!" Helia wrapped her in a big hug.

The others did the same.

"Where have you been!" asked Brandon angrily.

"We went around, you know, here and there." said Bloom. The girls decided not to tell the guys that they were following Lucy because she's Timmy's girlfriend.

"We've been worried sick!" said Riven.

Musa went up to him and put her hand on his forehead "I don't feel a temperature."

"This is not a joking matter!" said Nabu.

"We've looked everywhere!" said Timmy.

"Have you looked at campus?" asked Tecna.

"Well, no…."

"Well we were there. And now if you excuse us, we'd like to go to our rooms thank you!" said Tecna.

"What if that person or whatever it was from yesterday comes around?" asked Sky.

"We'll lock ourselves in the bathroom, now go!" said Bloom.

The guys left the house disappointed they didn't get answers, but not without a promise that the girls would call them if anything goes wrong.

"I hate lying to them!" said Layla "It's like I'm lying to my boyfriend _and_ brothers!"

"It's not lying! We're just stretching the truth and not mentioning the part when we followed her. Now can we please go to bed?" asked Tecna.

They decided to sleep in the living room and lock themselves in cuz they were still kind of scared.

Tomorrow was their first day of school and they had to stay there until a vacation or holiday or something because the teachers were afraid of the recent news about a robber and a strange person going around the Gold Coast and a part of New Zealand.

That meant there's nothing but school, school and school until their first holiday. Great.


	8. Halloween

Chapter 8

It's been two months since summer vacation and the girls were bored as hell at school. They had tons of work and literally no time to rest and chill!

The principal forbid the students to leave school grounds until the burglar situation is under control, because they could get in trouble. They also had a curfew, they had to be in their dorms until 6 o'clock-half an hour after the last class was finished.

The girls had some trouble during the full moon, they decided to only lock themselves in their full moon proofed rooms and Skype with the guys to be sure they don't get affected by the full moon.

Flora's roommates were nice to say the least. They were a group of four geeks who studied all the time, completely ignoring Flora.

Though Flora didn't have a problem with that, she only worried about her job who she now wasn't attending. The boss understood, and Flora would give anything not to be locked up with a bunch of geeks making her study, no offence to Tecna.

By the end of October the students were allowed to exit the school and everything was back to the way it was since the burglars weren't spotted around the place.

Now was the day of Halloween!

The girls decided to go back to their house and finally deal with the thing that's been bugging them the last two months, they were going to see what's behind the last door. But the problem was that the teachers didn't allow the students to leave New Zealand during a school year.

The girls were in Flora's room since it was empty, the geeks got permission to visit their parents for the week for Halloween.

"How are we gonna get to our house?" asked Bloom "The principal didn't even allow us to switch rooms!"

"We've done it before." said Musa "I mean we go to MAKO all the time right?"

"Yeah but this time won't be that easy. They doubled the security since the recent burglar events. That means Grizelda's gonna check our rooms every hour or 30 minutes like she's been doing so far." said Flora.

"Tec, what do you think?" asked Layla.

"Huh?" Tecna was just sitting on the armchair and not saying a word this whole time.

"Is something wrong?" asked Bloom.

"No." said Tecna "You see I've been thinking, they can stop a couple of students from going there, but what if it's more than a couple?"

"What are you saying?" asked Layla.

"Isn't it obvious? We'll make a Halloween party in our house and invite everyone there! Then when Miss F. finds out the whole school is protesting to go, she'll have no choice but to let us!" said Tecna.

"That's genius!" said Stella.

"Wanna trade rooms?" asked Flora "You'll get along with the geeks in here."

Tecna ignored her comment "We should ask now and hurry up since Halloween is in less than a week!"

…

The days passed and Halloween was finally here, thanks to most of the students that protested. The principal let them have the party at the Stella's summer house. The girls went there two days ahead to prepare for the party, with the help of a few other fellow students.

On Halloween the entire school, give or take, were in their house.

The living rooms only had a few small sofas in the corners, the walls were covered with a stone like wallpaper, there were pumpkins, skulls spider web and other scary things all around the first floor. The kitchen had food and some plates, forks, knives, spoons and glasses so everyone can serve themselves. Great music was blasting in the house. The second floor rooms were also decorated scarily and were for people to visit and get a heart attack. Seriously, whoever made the rooms really is crazy about Halloween. The third floor was, of course of limits.

Everyone was already there, there were even some people in the yard which was also spooky. The girls slowly snuck out and went to the third floor, this was their only chance to see what's it about.

They all gathered, except for Layla who they couldn't find, but they decided to go anyway.

They were on the third floor.

"Guys, are we sure we want to do this without Layla?" asked Flora.

"Yes, we'll tell her what we found later." said Bloom.

They opened the last room's door and entered. Once all of them were in, the door slammed shut behind them. Tecna and Musa ran to the door and tried to open it.

"It's locked." said Musa "And there isn't a lock on the inside to pick it open."

"Looks like we're stuck here." said Stella, starting to poke around.

"Stella don't!" Tecna was too late, Stella already touched one of the drawers and an arrow was shot in her direction. Luckily she managed to dodge it.

"It's full of booby traps!" said Bloom.

"No kidding!" said Stella.

"We must get out of here if we don't want to get killed." said Flora.

They heard someone move in the room.

"What was that?" asked Musa.

"You think someone's in here?" asked Flora.

Someone ran in front of them and jumped through the window, the girls squealed.

"What the heck was that?" asked Bloom, frightened.

"Guys it's probably Layla." said Musa "It's just a prank."

….

Layla was downstairs at the party.

"Excuse me, have you seen some of my friends?" she was asking around the people.

Someone hugged her from behind.

She wanted to hit him, but she stopped when she heard who it was.

"Miss me?" he said.

She turned around, took off his mask and kissed him.

"Where have you been?" she said.

"The guys and I've been trying to get in your house, but apparently there's nothing on the third floor, the door was locked when we got here." said Nabu.

"Have you seen the girls? I've been looking for them for half an hour." she said.

"Let's go upstairs and see if we can find them." said Nabu "The guys were looking for them too."

…..

The girls carefully opened drawers and boxes and wardrobes, pretty much everything they found in the room, but luckily there wasn't any more pranks.

"You think there's a key in here?" asked Flora.

"So far nothing. Everything here is empty!" said Bloom.

"Guys." Musa was staring at an open wardrobe.

"What is it?" the girls gathered around her to see an empty useless wardrobe.

"What's so amazing about this?" asked Stella.

"No, look." Musa was standing next to the wardrobe and a small part of a door glimpsed from behind the wardrobe.

The girls pushed the wardrobe aside and indeed, there was a door.

They opened the door and there was a big walk in closet. But instead of clothes, it was full of pictures and files. Pictures and files of _them_.

"Who did this?" asked Flora.

"This doesn't seem like a prank to me." said Bloom.

They looked through the files and pictures. They were researches, about mermaids.

"Look!" Stella showed them a file with a picture and a name on it.

"Dr. Evans." said Flora "But the picture doesn't say so, this is a boy's picture." Flora was looking through the file.

"Let me see." Tecna took the file "Guys, this is Dr. Evans' son. Mike Evans."

"What?" asked Bloom shocked "She has a son?"

"This is a perfect example of like mother like son!" said Stella.

Musa stumbled over a box and when she fell, she found a bunch of remotes and stuff that she accidently clicked some buttons from.

"Uh guys, what smells like that?" asked Flora.

"It smells weird." said Stella sniffing.

"Musa what did you do?" asked Tecna.

"I accidently clicked some buttons…"

"It's a poisonous gas! We need to get out of here now!" they all rushed out of the room with the files about Mike in their hands, not turning back for the remotes.

They got out of the closet and pushed the wardrobe back in front of the door, hoping that will give them more time.

They were banging against the door calling for help.

Only Flora had her phone, so she tried calling Layla and the guys, or anyone, but no one answered.

"They can't hear my calls!" said Flora.

"The window!" Musa ran to the window, but she couldn't open it "It's stuck!"

Bloom came to help "How can it be stuck, it wasn't before!"

"Someone must've come here while we were in the closet!" said Flora.

Bloom found a note on the window.

 **Happy Halloween, there's more from where this came from.**

She put the note in her pocket and got back to banging at the door along with the others.

….

Layla and Nabu were on the second floor and heard some muffled noises.

"The third floor." said Layla, they looked at each other and ran upstairs.

They went to the room the girls were in and heard them banging on the door and calling for help.

"We're right here! Hold on!" said Layla.

Layla got a bobby pin out of her hair and picked the lock open, opening the door.

The girls ran out and slammed the door shut behind them.

They fell on the floor coughing and gasping for air.

"Oh my god, are you guys ok?" asked Layla.

"Deathly….gas." said Tecna panting.

"Come on, let's stop the party, you guys need some rest." said Layla.

"No." said Bloom "Don't stop the party."

"Bloom, someone just tried to kill you and that killer may be downstairs! We need to stop this!" said Layla.

"No, cuz if we do, they'll get suspicious." said Bloom.

"That doesn't actually sound that bad." said Tecna "That's actually smart."

"Thank you!" said Bloom "I wanted to show…"

They guys came upstairs and hugged their perspective girlfriend.

"What happened?" asked Timmy who hugged Tecna by the way. Lucy's not gonna be happy, especially since she'd have to stay away from him cuz of the 'cooties'.

"W got stuck in the room and panicked. No big deal." said Bloom.

"Why were you coughing?" asked Nabu.

"You know how dramatic can Stella be!" said Musa "And she was the only one coughing."

"She was?" asked Nabu, the girls nodded.

 **Author's note**

 **I know it's been only a week, but it felt like eternity!**

 **I had so much studying to do last week (and also for this week) that I actually forgot how I wanted to write the story! Luckily I've got a few more chapters finished, and I barely got to the computer today, between school and studying.**

 **Now the big announcement, I'll try to update next week, but don't hate me if I don't cuz I have no idea if I'll get to turn on the computer! *dodges tomatoes***

 **And also, Happy Halloween everyone!**


	9. Anniversary

Chapter 9

The party went on until early in the morning and it was a blast.

After the room incident, the girls stayed outside and pretended to have fun.

Now it was 5 AM, they just got back to their dorm along with Flora who was now in their room, thanks to Tecna's contract about the party. She wrote a contract about the party for Miss. F. and used it as an opportunity to make a deal for Flora and Lucy to switch rooms.

They couldn't bring themselves to go to sleep since they were too worried and upset about last night. Bloom told them about the message and they've been up all the time until 10 AM trying to figure out who did that.

"Well, one person almost immediately comes in mind." said Tecna.

"No, you don't think Lucy did this?" asked Flora.

"Lucy may be evil, but she would never try to kill someone." said Musa.

"Where is Lucy by the way, I haven't seen her in a week." said Layla.

"Timmy said she's…at her parents'!" said Tecna "We should probably cross her off the list since she wasn't even at the party."

"Ok, that leaves us with 29.999 students, minus 12, 29.988." said Musa.

"You can do math?" said Bloom, surprised.

"Not really." said Tecna "Daniel never said he'd leave us alone."

"No, I don't think it's him." said Stella "He wasn't even here."

"That's the point! Maybe he wants us to think he's gone, maybe…" (Tecna).

"What ever it is we'll figure it out!" said Flora.

"I'm really worried you guys." said Layla "Yesterday it was you, now they'll probably go after me!"

"OK we don't know that! Maybe it was just a Halloween prank!" said Stella.

"Someone tried to kill us Stella!" said Musa "Do you honestly think this is a prank!"

"Maybe it's doctor Evans?" said Bloom.

"No, I don't think so. An adult, cross that, a successful adult like her would try to blame us for something and put us in jail, or expose our mermaidness and experiment on us, not kill us! What use would we be of if she kills us?!" said Tecna.

"Maybe it's her son." said Stella.

"That could make sense." said Tecna "But why would he want revenge? It's not like we did something to his mum!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Can you guys open it? I am really tired." said Layla.

"Me too, hold on. Who is it?" asked Bloom from her seat.

"It's us!" she heard Sky's voice.

"Come in!" she said.

In a few minutes the guys entered the room and found the girls sleeping in the couches and armchairs in the living room.

"Wake up!" said Helia.

"We brought donuts!" said Riven.

No one moved a muscle.

"That's weird, that usually wakes them up." he said.

The guys picked them up and put them in their beds and met up in the common room again.

"What's this?" asked Timmy, picking up a paper from the floor.

"Happy Halloween, there's more from where this came from." read Timmy.

"Who's that?" asked Brandon "And why would the girls get this message?"

"I don't know, but it sure looks like they don't want us to find out." said Helia, moving the school books from the papers with theories underneath.

"Yeah I think Helia's right, we shouldn't tell them we found this." said Nabu "They were acting really strange last night."

…..

The girls woke up in a few hours and were surprised to see the guys in the common room.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked Layla.

"Well you fell asleep and being the gentlemen we are, we put you in bed." said Brandon.

"Right, now what really happened?" asked Musa.

"When we got in you were already asleep and Helia and Nabu made us take you to your rooms." said Riven.

"OK, that makes sense." said Stella.

"Speaking of which, why did you come?" asked Bloom.

"We wanted to go to MAKO." said Sky.

"Why?" asked Flora lazily.

"Come on, you could use the fresh air." Helia picked her up bridal style and took her out the door.

The others followed behind them.

…

In two hours, they arrived there, by boat. The guys insisted the girls go with them and the girls couldn't argue since they were sure they'd fall asleep the moment they touch the water.

They did take a couple of naps while on board, but that can't just get rid of your sleepiness.

The guys took them to the moon pool.

"What are we doing here?" asked Flora sleepily.

"You'll see, just go inside the cave." said Helia.

The girls got in the pool part of the cave and were amazed from what they saw.

There were candles all over the place, there were a few flowers here and there. There was a big blanket covering the floor, six pillows and blankets, a speaker and a laptop along with a projector so they could watch a movie or something on the wall.

"You guys did all this?" asked Bloom.

"Well, since none of you remembered, we thought we should do something like this." said Sky, wrapping a hand around Bloom's waist "Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Stella "We love it!"

"What's the occasion?" asked Layla.

"Today's the day you guys officially became friends, don't you remember?" asked Nabu.

The girls looked between each other shocked.

"How could we forget something like this! I mean this was one of the most important parts of my life!" said Musa.

"Great! The one day we have something worth of celebrating, we forget it!" said Tecna.

"OK girls, just relax! You need to celebrate not stress!" said Brandon.

"Well, we'll leave you girls alone now. If you need a ride home in the morning, just call, though I'm pretty sure you won't." said Riven.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where are you going?" asked Layla, her hands crossed.

"Well, it's your anniversary, so the idea was to leave you celebrate." said Nabu.

"Well you're not leaving until we have at least one dance." said Layla.

"But this is…" (Nabu)

"Only one…" Layla made a sad puppy face.

"OK." said Nabu.

The girls played a slow song and they all started dancing with their boyfriends and Tecna with Timmy.

Tecna stopped dancing in a while and went aside to sit down.

"Tec, what's wrong?" asked Timmy.

"I just don't think we should be dancing. Lucy will be mad." said Tecna "I mean she gets angry when you look at me."

"Tec, Lucy's opinion doesn't change how I feel about you." he said.

"How _do_ you feel about me?" asked Tecna.

"Well, right now I feel like you should start dancing and having fun because otherwise I'll dump you in the pool." he said, stretching his hand for her to take.

She caught his hand and he pulled her up.

He put his hand on her waist and the other one on her shoulder and she did the same.

They started slow dancing along with the others.

She rested her head on his shoulder as they kept dancing.

The guys stayed longer than they were supposed to, it was one song after the other, they were slow dancing, dancing and Musa sang some songs.

In a word, they all had a great time, even Timmy and Tecna. The awkward tension was long gone and it felt like old times.

"Thank you." whispered Tecna.

"What for?" he asked.

"For everything, for being here for me." she said.

"Anytime." he smiled and she smiled back.

They started slowly leaning in until they kissed.

In around an hour later, the guys decided it's time to leave and left the girls in the cave.

"From a horrible morning to a great night. How do they do it?" said Stella.

"Well, what are we watching?" asked Layla.

"I have an idea." Tecna opened a movie on the laptop.

"Aquamarine?" asked Musa.

"Yup. It's a mermaid movie." said Tecna.

"Really? The whole idea was to get rid of the bad things." said Stella.

"Ok, guys, being mermaids is what brought us together." said Tecna "And plus it'd be fun laughing at people not knowing anything about mermaids!"

"You're right. As always." said Stella as they all laughed.

They played the movie and were watching it lying down on the blanket on the floor.

The movie turned out to be pretty good but also incorrect. After the movie they were chatting and laughing, just like any other girl, but they were no ordinary girls. They were mermaids.

 **Author's note**

 **Hey!**

 **Sorry I disappeared for two weeks, but I had a lot of studying, I barely got the time to go to the bathroom! But, luckily I'm done with all the tests, well I've got 2 more but that's all!**

 **I hope I'll be able to update faster, though it looks like not a lot of people are reading my story :(**

 **But, I need to finish every story I start so I will finish this one.**

 **Unfortunately, I have one or two more Winx Club stories and I will stop writing Winx club stories, not that a lot of people read them.**

 **Well, I really hope you read this chapter, and I promise you the next chapters should be more exciting!**

 **The girls will have suspects on who is the anonymous blackmailer and make new friends! They'll also realize that not everyone is to be trusted, and that someone close to them may betray them…**

 **Anyway, I hope people read my story and like it.**

 **And if you know a Winx Club page or something where I can post my stories please tell me in the reviews or PM me!**

 **Until next time!**


	10. New roommate

Chapter 10

It's been two weeks since the anniversary. The girls' lives seemed normal, though they weren't really, but no one knew that. They got a few other threats by the anonymous person telling them to stop looking for him/her. The messages were about them trying too hard to find out who it is and that they should stop cuz it will destroy everyone they care about. The girls drove the guys away from them cuz they wanted them to be safe, they haven't talked to them this entire time. Even after all the threats, they haven't stopped trying to figure out who it is.

After hours of work (looking for something that'll link them to the mysterious person), Stella got an idea.

"Guys, why don't we just ask Miss Ofelia?" she said "We've been so busy with this person and this whole mermaid madness that we forgot to visit her!"

"Yeah you're right." said Musa "I forgot she even existed."

"That's actually a pretty good idea Stell." said Tecna.

"I have my moments." she said.

…

The girls knocked on Miss Ofelia's office door.

"Come in!" they heard her voice from the other side of the door.

They went inside the office to see Miss Ofelia and Lucy.

"Lucy. We didn't know you'd be here." said Bloom.

"Don't stress, I'm just here for a check up." she said "I should be leaving now. Bye!"

"Goodbye dear!" said Miss Ofelia as Lucy exited the infirmary.

She threw a glare towards Tecna on her way out.

"Hello girls!" said Miss Ofelia with a smile.

The girls got to her and hugged her.

"We're really sorry we couldn't come earlier, it's just we had so many things on out hands, school, full moon…" (Tecna)

"I understand girls, I went high school! I've been here too, I know how hard it is to manage, especially with being a mermaid and all." she went towards her chair in her office and sat down "Come, have a seat."

The girls sat down on a few chairs in front of her table.

"We actually came here to ask you for a favor." said Stella "We were hoping you could help us with this." she showed Miss Ofelia the notes and texts.

"Who's sending this?" she asked.

The girls told her the whole story, from the first note and text to the last.

"Do you have suspects?" asked Miss Ofelia.

"Well, we have Dr. Evans' son, Dr. Evans, Daniel or Lucy." said Tecna "But, Dr. Evans is mature enough to just do this in person, so I don't believe she's that person , Daniel has literally vanished from the face of the Earth, we've looked for him and he even deleted everything about him that was online. Lucy wasn't at the party, but then again, she could've planned that from before, we did hear some noises once, and we know nothing about Mike."

"Well, maybe you should send someone to talk to him, since he already knows _you_." said Miss Ofelia.

"Well, there is one person we didn't see on the pictures and we can trust." said Musa "But, I don't think we should get you in this Miss. Ofelia."

"I'm already in. What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Maybe you can go talk to him? You know, Mike Evans?" said Flora.

"Of course. Just give me his address." said Miss. Ofelia.

"Great!" said Tecna.

"Girls, I know I shouldn't get my nose up in other people's business, but why don't you just tell the police?" she asked.

"Well….there is this one text." Layla showed her the text on her phone.

 **If you tell anyone about this, there will be consequences.**

"I see, you're scared from this person?" she said.

The girls hesitantly nodded.

"That's exactly what they want. You're supposed to stay brave!" said Miss Ofelia.

She checked the time "It's getting late, you should hurry up so you can get to your dorm before curfew."

"Thank you Miss. Ofelia." said Flora.

"Quick question." she said the girls stopped "Have you told the boys about this?"

The girls were quiet.

"I understand, and don't worry, I won't tell them." said Miss Ofelia.

….

When the girls got back to their dorm it was 5 minutes after curfew, luckily they had spare keys.

There was a knock on their door.

The girls froze.

They all quickly snuck in their rooms pretending to be asleep, but the knocking only increased.

It was definitely Grizelda because of her yelling at them to wake up and open the door.

They made rock-paper-scissors and Stella was supposed to open the door.

She opened the door slowly, as if she's afraid Miss. Grizelda's gonna attack her.

"Yes?" she said.

"About time you girls opened the door!" she said "Now, I'm sorry for the late interruption, but we have new student."

"Oh, well I'm glad, but I'm pretty sure we're not interested, thank you!" Stella was about to close the door when Miss. Grizelda stopped it "The new girl went into a dorm because this girl over here let her take her place. She told me you are friends and that you won't mind her staying here for a while, until we find her a room."

Stella looked at the girl. She's seen her around at school.

"Well, why don't I ask the others…" (Stella)

"Well Miss Hunnigan, she'll be spending the night here whether you like it or not." said Grizelda, leaving.

"Come in." said Stella, opening the door a bit more so the girl can enter.

Had a light blond braided hair and light blue eyes (she looks like princess Galatea).

The girls all came from behind the couch.

"Is she gone?" asked Layla.

"Uh, guys, meet…" (Stella)

"Alison. You can call me Ali." she said shyly.

"Uh, hey?" said Musa.

"She'll be staying with us for a while, until Grizelda finds her a room." said Stella.

"OK." said Layla "I don't suppose you're a new student?"

"No." she shook her head "The new student's in my room. I had a bet with a few friends and now I have to switch room with the new girl, the only problem's that there isn't an available room."

"No offense, but couldn't you just have went to a _friend's_ room?" asked Stella.

"Oh right, sorry about that. Miss. G. asked me if I knew anyone, and I didn't, so I said I'm friends with you guys cuz I've seen you around and you seemed very nice. I'm really sorry, I don't want to bother, I'm just gonna go tell Miss. G. this is all just a mistake and try to convince the girls to let me back in." she went towards the door.

"You can stay." said Flora "We won't mind, right girls?"

The girls nodded.

"Stella, can we have a word?" asked Tecna.

The girls without Ali went to Tecna's room.

"What the hell?!" asked Tecna "With what mind are you letting her stay in our room?"

"It's not my fault, Miss. G. insisted!" said Stella.

"OK, well what about you, no one made you invite her in!" Bloom told Flora.

"She needs a place to stay!" said Flora.

"Oh my god!" Musa rushed out of the room and into the common room.

She quickly gathered the files for the anonymous they had on their table.

"I'm sorry about the mess!" she told Ali.

"Oh, it's ok, I don't judge!" she said.

Musa quickly went back to Tecna's room where the girls were still waiting for her with the files.

"We shouldn't leave these lying around, especially not with _her_ around!" said Musa.

"Yeah, she's right, we don't know anything about her! As far as we know, she could be the anonymous one!" said Bloom.

The girls went quiet and suddenly started laughing.

"That was a good one!" said Layla.

"Yeah, I have no idea where that came from!" said Bloom.

"OK, OK, we'll let her stay, but we need to be careful." said Tecna.

"Well, let's get back in the common room, I'll take the files." said Musa.

They got back to the common room and found Alison sitting on their couch, waiting for them to come.

"Well, you'll be sleeping on the couch." said Stella "And let me warn you, this is no luxurious mansion!"

She laughed "Don't worry, it's OK! I take what I can get."

"And just so you know, room duty's on you tomorrow." said Layla.

"No problem. I can clean up the room in a matter of minutes, not that it needs cleaning. You girls are very tidy compared to my roommates!" said Ali.

"Thanks I guess." said Bloom.

"Don't get me wrong! It was supposed to be a compliment!" she said "I am so sorry if I offended you!"

"No, it's OK!" said Tecna.

"Well, welcome to the club I guess." said Stella.

 **Author's note**

 **Surprise!**

 **I decided to post this chapter today!**

 **So we're 4-5 chapters until the finale and it's gonna be exciting!**

 **I'm probably gonna post in the weekend or next week, depends on how I manage.**

 **Thanks for reading and Winx club fan, everything will be solved in the finale!**

 **You can write who you think is the anonymous blackmailer.**

 **Bye!**


	11. Truth or dare

Chapter 11

The girls woke up from their sleepover in Musa's room to find Alison cooking. Wait, what? They didn't even have a kitchen in their room!

She had a little stove and was making pancakes and putting them on the coffee table.

"Fire in the house!" said Bloom just as she smelled the pancakes "Where are Stella and Musa?!"

"I'm here!" said Musa from behind.

"Me too!" said Stella.

They went closer to Alison and saw the pancakes.

"Did you steal those from the cafeteria?" asked Layla.

"No, I made them." she said "For all of us, but you can have them all since I already ate some."

"Thanks. That's so nice of you." said Flora, sitting down on the couch with the others.

They started eating the pancakes.

"Well I thought we should get to know each other and what better way than to play truth or dare?" said Ali.

"Oh, no thanks, I can't even find my shoes before my coffee!" said Musa.

"Not now. Tonight! We should have a sleepover." said Alison.

"Sure." said Layla, looking at the others who nodded.

"Great, well, we better hurry up for class cuz Miss. G.'s not gonna be happy!" said Alison.

…

After school, the girls gathered in their room.

They reminded each other not to mention anything about mermaids or the anonymous blackmailer.

Alison cleaned up the common room while they were getting ready and they all sat in the middle and started talking cuz they were waiting for Stella to get ready.

Stella was in her room, digging through her things, trying to find her ring.

She angrily slammed a book on the floor. She took a step back and slipped on a shirt she threw on the ground earlier and ripped off the curtain.

She stood up, rubbing her back.

She saw the curtain on the floor and picked it up to put it back.

When she looked up she froze in her tracks.

She was moonstruck.

…..

Stella entered the living room and sat down with the girls.

"I'll spin it." she said, referring to the bottle.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Bloom.

Stella mischievously smiled.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth." said Bloom.

"OK. If there's Sky and a hot guy you like, who would you chose? Sky, the sweet, stupid guy, or the other way better and awesome-mer guy?" said Stella.

"Sky." said Bloom.

"What if Sky leaves you and you have no one else left except for him?" asked Stella.

"Then him. The other guy, but I know Sky wouldn't dump me just like that!" said Bloom.

Bloom spun the bottle, it was Musa's turn.

"Truth or dare?" asked Bloom.

"Dare." said Musa.

"I dare you, to go in Stella's room and put on her favorite dress, without going through the wrath of Stella."

"Challenge accepted." Musa went to Stella's room and locked the door before Stella got the chance to come in.

When she entered the room, she saw the full moon.

…..

After Musa got back, a few more turn passed, there were some truths, some dares, most of them were weird and meaningless but they did them anyways.

In less than an hour, only Flora from the mermaids wasn't moonstruck.

Alison spun the bottle it landed on Flora.

"Well, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth." said Flora, she always hated the dares.

"Oh come on!" said Layla "Dare!"

"Dare! Dare! Dare!" the girls were yelling in union.

"Guys, she doesn't need to pick dare! Everyone has their opinion and limits!" said Alison.

"What?" asked Flora.

"You don't always need to be the bravest one or prove yourself." said Ali "Just be yourself, no need to prove a point!"

"You're saying I'm a scared-y cat!" said Flora.

Ali looked confused "No, I was just…"

"You know what, I pick dare!" she said confidently.

"OK. I dare you to…" Alison was cut off by Layla.

"Jump off the bridge on the docks and into the water." said Layla.

"Actually it's Ali's turn." said Flora.

"What is it, scared?" teased Musa.

"No it's just, it's her…"

"It's OK Flo, we know you're afraid of the water. You know, it can make your ta-" Flora put her hand on Stella's mouth.

"Well?" said Ali "Will you take it or should we go on?"

"I take the dare." said Flora, secretly wishing she didn't.

…

The girls got out and went to the docks, Flora still wasn't moonstruck.

"Are you sure I should do this now? I mean it's past curfew and all…" (Flora)

"Don't worry, I'll tell Grizelda you got called at work for emergency if she catches us." said Ali "You don't need to do this."

"No, I will." she said, walking to the end of the dock.

She was standing there and trying to convince herself to jump.

She looked up and saw the full moon.

She gasped and in less than a second she was moonstruck.

"I'm going in!" she yelled out to the girls.

Helia who was coming back from work heard her and ran towards the dock cuz it sounded like Flora.

He got to the docks, just in time to see Flora jump in the sea.

"Flora!" he yelled out to her.

She saw the girls running back to their dorm and giggling.

He ran towards the dock and saw her tail.

She got out of the water.

"Hey!" she said joyfully "Come on, let's go to MAKO!"

She pulled him in and he splashed in the water.

…..

In around an hour, he pulled her out to dry and managed to get her to her dorm without being dragged in the water again.

When they were in front the dorms Grizelda showed up.

"And what do you think you're doing?" she asked strictly.

"Well, uh, we got called to the café for an emergency and…" (Helia)

"And then you went for a swim." said Grizelda.

"No, we slipped…" (Helia)

"Save your stories for detention." said Grizelda "Tomorrow after class."

….

Helia took Flora to her room and she was still giggling.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Alison, worriedly.

"What happened is you made her jump off the bridge and left her there!" said Helia angrily.

"I wasn't there, I got an important phone call and had to go to the side, when I finished, the girls were already dragging me to our room and I didn't notice Flora's not here until recently." she said.

"Then why didn't you go back to look for her?" asked Helia.

"The girls wouldn't let me go!" she said "They kept telling me to stay and I had to since they didn't act like themselves tonight."

Helia left the room.

Alison took Flora to her room to sleep.

 **Author's note**

 **Sorry I was a little late.**

 **I'm in a hurry now, so I'll tell you more next time.**

 **Bye!**


	12. Sorry

Chapter 12

A week passed after the full moon and the girls still didn't know there was a full moon.

They became really good friends with Alison, but the guys were kind of distant.

The girls decided to call them to go to Australia with them for the weekend. They wanted to spend some time with them since they didn't much recently and also, they were scared to go in Stella's summer house alone since they haven't been there since Halloween.

They got inside the guys' dorm and told them their plan.

"That's a great plan girls, there's only one thing." said Sky.

"We think we should make a break in our relationships and give each other time to think about who we _really_ love." said Brandon.

"Why would you guys want a break?" asked Musa.

"We heard some pretty nasty things being said about us and our relationships on the recording we got." said Nabu.

"Recording? What recording?!" asked Stella.

"We got a recording from your game of truth or dare last weekend." said Riven.

"I don't remember playing truth or dare." said Stella.

"Yeah I only remember one question." said Musa "What was it again?"

"Stop playing dumb." said Sky "Here, you can have it." he gave them the tape.

"We'd appreciate if you leave." said Brandon.

The guys stood up to walk the girls to the door, but the girls were like glued to their places.

"Now!" yelled Brandon.

The girls jumped from their seats and left the room with the door slamming behind them.

"Is it just me or this awfully smelled like our unknown blackmailer?" said Tecna.

"Yeah I mean what could we possibly say that is so bad and not remember it?" said Stella.

The girls were walking back to their dorms when they met Lucy on the way.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" she said as she stood in front of the girls.

They looked behind them and there was no one.

"Us?" said Layla.

"Yeah!" she said "Look, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to Australia this weekend and if you'd want me to give you a ride?"

"What's this all about?" asked Flora.

She looked down, playing nervously with her fingers "Can you come with me?"

The girls wordlessly followed her to her room.

"I…I wanted to say…s-sorry. I'm really sorry for being so mean to you guys, especially you Tecna! You didn't deserve it!" she said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" said Musa "I mean you _were_ at the infirmary a few days ago, you know, in fact, we can take you there!"

"I'm serious." she said "Ask Ali. She's a friend of mine and she told me you guys are amazing and how sweet and kind and caring you guys are! To be honest, I know I wasn't a good person, making you three" she pointed at Bloom, Layla and Musa "steal, get in fights or even trespass some things and almost get caught in some worse things. I was alone back then, my mom died and my dad abandoned me, there was nothing I could do! I had to do something to survive!" she broke down crying and Flora instinctively hugged her "I'm really sorry Tecna. I was just jealous at how smart you were and how great friends and family you had. I never had something like that!" she was crying.

"You still have Timmy!" said Tecna.

"I don't." she said "And it wasn't right being with him either, you two deserve each other!"

The girls felt sorry for her and forgave her.

They took her to the infirmary to get some pills to calm down.

They decided to get going for Australia-the six of them with Lucy and Ali-in a couple of hours. They heard the tape and there were some pretty bad things on it. Some of them sounded like the girls hated the Specialists guts and some were confessions for things they didn't do, most of them were cheating on the guys.

…..

Tecna knocked on the guys' dorm room door.

Timmy opened the door.

"Oh hey Tec." he said.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

He nodded.

They got outside and walked out of school grounds as Tecna requested.

"I heard you and Lucy broke up." she said.

"Oh." said Timmy "Yeah, it was actually some time ago, around your anniversary." he said.

"Timmy I'm really sorry." she said.

"Don't be." he said "I broke up with her."

Now it was Tecna's turn to say 'Oh'.

"So…that kiss really wasn't like cheating?" she asked.

"No, not at all." he said "But don't worry, you don't have to dwell on that. We can just leave it at that, a kiss."

"Maybe I don't want to." she said "Leave it like that. Maybe I want it to mean something."

"Do you?" he asked.

"Maybe." she said "Yes."

"OK, then it's not just a kiss." said Timmy.

"What is it then?" she asked.

"What do you want it to be?" he asked.

"I'm not good at this whole love thing, but I just wanna say, Timmy, I really truly love you, and I know that breaking up with you was the biggest mistake I ever made! I could never forgive myself, but I hope you can and maybe…maybe we can start over?" she said.

He kissed her.

When they parted, she was smiling and blushing.

"Is that an answer enough?" he said.

She nodded.

 **Author's note**

 **I know, I know, this chapter was awfully small!**

 **And I also know that I'm not posting very much recently, but as you may noticed, I'm trying to post once a week.**

 **I'm planning a Christmas chapter for the 25** **th** **of December (a.k.a. Christmas).**

 **And also, I really want to finish this story, but I'm getting less and less views, and let's not talk about reviews, and I'm getting the feeling that you guys don't like the story.**

 **Please tell me if you don't like it, I would probably stop writing it.**

 **So I really hope you like my story and that's all I have to say.**

 **Until next time! (I hope)**


	13. Traitor

Chapter 13

The girls were already in Australia.

They were staying in a hotel cuz they were scared to go at Stella's from Halloween. Of course, they only told Ali and Lucy that the house was being repaired.

They wanted to go out and shop, but the weather was horrible. It rained all weekend and the girls (especially Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Layla) had to stay inside.

But their stay wasn't very pleasant for another reason as well.

The first day started out good.

The girls arrived to Australia and left their bags and stuff at the hotel.

They decided to go shopping and with Stella and Alison (who was also a shopaholic), that was hard work. Lucky for them, they were there for only three hours until the sky was grey and it was very windy.

They decided to go back to the hotel and it was a good idea too.

It started pouring outside. The girls were bummed and decided to play some sort of board game and truth or dare but got bored of both the games very easily and instead went for browsing the social network.

They were all lying and sitting in different parts of their three rooms (One room was Bloom, Stella and Lucy, the second one was Musa, Layla and Alison and the third one was Flora and Tecna) with their phones.

The thing that disturbed them was the same article they all read.

 **Alfea High students: Bloom Fletch, Musa Johnson and Layla Lyndon involved in illegal actions?**

 _I am sure you all know the oh-so-famous Winx Club. They are a group of six girls that go to Alfea High._

 _Have you ever wondered how they are always so perfect and self-confident? They always get what they want, they have perfect grades and perfect attendance, managing to attend after-school activities and hang out with friends._

 _As you may have noticed, they only hang out with each other, but what makes them so special and why are they bonded?_

 _Well, we've done some research and found out that three girls from the group-Musa, Bloom and Layla-have been involved in illegal actions._

 _Back in the old days when they were still elementary school students, they were a part of a gang of people that did some illegal deeds._

 _And guess what?-The three of them also have a criminal record!_

 _They've been seen stealing from shops, people's pockets, schools and all different kinds of institutions._

 _Apparently, they've never been caught and/or punished for what they did._

 _As for the other three, there are still some suspicions they've been doing the same thing, but it has been proved that they have no sins whatsoever!_

 _We're suspecting they know their friends' secret and are hiding it, being threatened by them._

 _However, the stealing is a bad thing, but the worst they've done was, brace yourself, an attempt at murder! Just kidding! But they have been suspected to have kidnapped someone, but the three girls withdrew from the gang before things got more serious. But by doing so, they've only made themselves suspicious to the police who are still investigating this case._

 _Now the cherry on the cake, we believe that another student from the school's been in the gang with them and it's no other than Alison Hailds, the shy straight-A student of Alfea High._

 _Thank you for reading my first article!_

 _Until next time, yours truly,_

 _Stella Hunnigan._

The girls all gathered in Musa, Layla and Ali's room after they read the article.

 _Flashback_

" _What the hell?!" Musa yelled once Stella entered the room._

" _I didn't write it, I swear!" she said._

" _Don't play dumb Stella! You, Tecna and Flora are the only ones that know about this!" said Bloom._

" _Excuse me, who stood up for her friends? I did! And this is how you repay me?!" she said._

" _Just leave, Stella, we shouldn't be seen making contact with you, people will suspect you're a part of this!" said Layla._

" _And how you conveniently wrote that you're innocent!" said Tecna._

" _You too!?" said Stella "Flo?"_

 _Flora shook her head "Sorry Stell, this is bad."_

" _Lucy? At least you can believe me?" said Stella._

" _Look, I appreciate you didn't mention me, though it's probably cuz you had this ready before you found out about me, anyway, I wouldn't like to lose my friends just when I made some, so, sorry." she said "I'm with them."_

 _The girls left the room and went to another one, leaving Alison and Stella alone._

" _I'm really sorry Ali!" pleaded Stella "I didn't do this! I never would!" she started crying._

 _Alison hugged her "I know this is bad, but I believe you, I mean if it was you, why would you sign yourself?" she said "I'm not mad at you, and they'll get over it too. And if they don't, they're not your real friends."_

 _Stella was still hugging her and crying._

" _Don't worry, I'm still here and I know what you did." said Alison "And you definitely didn't write that article."_

 _End of flashback_

The next day, the girls avoided Stella and ignored her.

Alison was still nice to her and comforted her.

Everything was awful for the girls, but at school it's worse, you know what they say, 'Game on, when school starts, hell starts' at least that's what their blackmailer says in the new text he/she sent them.

Oh and did I forget to tell you, the blackmailer now has a name, ' _Secret whisperer'_.

 **Author's note**

 **I said I may not post, another chapter and that is still possible, thanks you to ash813 for liking and reading my story and reviewing!**

 **Guest, I didn't really have idea about what to write about the recording so I won't really write that, but thanks for reading and reviewing though!**

 **Next week I may not post another chapter (I'm sorry to those who like my story!), but I want at least 5 (if not 3) reviews, please!**

 **I hope I'll post next weekend, if there are no reviews I probably won't.**

 **Sorry.**


	14. Moments after

Chapter 14

The girls got back to Alfea. Everyone was throwing looks at them, and lots of glares towards Bloom, Musa and Layla. The girls completely cut Stella out of the group and she only briefly hung out with Ali.

The girls were heading towards their first class, Math.

Bloom, Musa, Layla, Flora and Tecna were heading down the hallway as everyone threw insults and glares in their direction. They decided it's best for Ali and Lucy not to come with them, cuz Lucy was already a part of the group Bloom, Musa and Layla; and Ali insisted on not coming cuz of helping Lucy, while actually helping Stella.

They passed next to a crowd with a lot of insults ready and the guys were there too.

Layla abruptly parted from the group and headed to the bathroom with her head down.

The girls were slow to react, but got to the bathroom, only to see it's empty.

Muffled sobs echoed through the bathroom.

"Layla?" Flora knocked on the closed door from the bathroom stall "Layla please open the door!"

In a while, she opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

They hugged her.

"L, you're not alone in this, we're with you!" said Bloom.

She washed her face "I just thought they were different." she said.

"We all did." said Musa, darkly.

Bloom sobbed, wiping the tear from her cheek "Come on, we'll be late."

Tecna tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge.

"We're locked!" she said.

"Urgh! Those idiots!" Musa started banging on the door.

They heard some giggles through the door and then running.

"Great, we're stuck!" said Musa, pacing around.

First period was almost over.

They heard someone heading their way and started banging on the door and yelling.

They heard the door click and it opened, revealing Stella.

They speedily went past her and out in the hallway.

She sighed and left, heading to Miss Ofelia's office.

She knocked on the door and entered once Miss Ofelia told her to come in.

She slowly came in the office.

Once Miss Ofelia saw it was Stella, she quickly stood up from the chair and hugged her.

"Goodness!" she said "I am so glad you're okay!" she looked behind Stella "Where are the others?"

Stella told Miss Ofelia the story, Miss Ofelia didn't know about the article but she believed Stella.

"If you need someone to talk to, about anything, I'm always here, OK?" she said, Stella nodded.

"Thanks."

When Stella was exiting the office, she bumped in the girls (this time with Ali and Lucy).

They glared her down and entered the office. Ali stayed a few seconds longer, she squeezed Stella's hand and smiled.

As Stella got to her dorm, she saw that she got a message on her phone.

She slowly opened it, afraid to see what it is.

' _Where's a sister when you need one?_

 _I'd say talk to your friends, but you don't have any._

 _-Secret whisperer'_

Stella angrily threw the phone at the wall as it smashed into tons of little pieces, she fell back on the couch and started crying in her hands.

…

In a few days, the girls still haven't forgiven or trust Stella.

Nothing big happened, though the girls started trusting Ali and Lucy and told them their secret.

But the rumor still didn't stop, Tecna and Timmy were working on finding out who wrote that, but only Flora and Helia knew that.

Did I forget to say that Helia and Flora re back together?

This is how it happened:

 _Flashback_

 _Flora was looking at Helia draw at MAKO since she was there too._

 _She slowly approached him "Hey."_

" _Oh, hey um...F-Flora." he said, slightly blushing._

" _What are you doing here?" she asked._

" _Well I came to draw…" he quickly covered the drawing, hoping Flora didn't see it, but it was too late._

" _Me. You were drawing me." she said "Why?"_

 _He sighed "I'm just gonna say it, I hate lying to you Flora" he stood up "We only broke up with you to help you. We started doing research on the 'Secret whisperer' and tracking your phones, trying to find out who it is. Believe me, we only broke up to keep our research a secret so 'Secret whisperer' can't hack our system and now that I heard Timmy included Tecna in the research I just couldn't keep it anymore, I'm sorry!"_

 _She just stared at him "Why didn't you help us when that article came out?!"_

" _We had to keep our cover." he said "Believe me, Riven, Nabu and Sky didn't want to agree on it more than the rest of us, but they had to, so did we."_

" _Well what about the other rumor? You know, the one about Timmy cheating on Lucy with Tecna."_

" _Timmy couldn't stand it so he let Tecna in on our research." said Helia._

" _Poor Tecna, everyone's been giving her the evil eye." said Flora._

" _That's probably how Stella feels as well." said Helia._

" _Stella?" asked Flora, then all the pieces fit together, Stella wasn't the 'Secret whisperer', she was set up, just like Tecna "Oh my god, I can't believe we've been so unfair to her!"_

" _You can't tell anyone about this!" said Helia "Promise me!" he caught her hands._

 _She slowly got closer and kissed him "I promise."_

 _He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her._

 _End of flashback_

It seemed that none of this could be fixed.

Musa, Bloom and Layla were hated by everyone, and so was Tecna, all because of articles by the 'Secret whisperer', the girls hated Stella cuz they didn't know she was set up and Flora was almost caught as a mermaid and all of that was too convenient.

Ali and Lucy weren't that targeted, but they had their suspects, Lucy did. She suggested two people, the quiet shy girl from Math class and Tecna-who was kind of distant from the others.

The others partly agreed, though not as much about Tecna, but they still agreed.

 **Author's note**

 **I wasn't gonna post, but I at least got 1 review so I decided I'd post.**

 **Thank you so much to Bloom love for reviewing, you are the reason I actually posted so I dedicate this chapter to you!**

 **Review and I may post a new chapter and even dedicate it to you! (I know, not the best offer, but I try).**


	15. Christmas ball

Chapter 15

It was almost Christmas and the school was full of decorations on every corner and students running around, getting ready for the holidays.

A week before Christmas there was no class, the students were preparing and decorating the school and their rooms for the holidays, when their families come to visit and then some students will stay and some will go home for the holidays with their family. Only a few students rarely left for the holidays, but they were on their own, all the staff was away for the holidays as well.

Two nights before Christmas there's a big Christmas ball when all the students, staff and their families dress up with tuxes, red dresses and masks.

The Christmas mood was present all over the school even in the Winx's room.

Luckily all the rumors were gone and forgotten, but the Winx still haven't forgiven Stella.

Lucy and Ali couldn't make it for the big celebration cuz their parents (who were also friends) were taking them on a vacation earlier and they had to leave the day class was cancelled.

Now it was one day before the big ball and almost everything was ready so the students were now enjoying a quiet pleasant atmosphere in their dorms.

Bloom was in the kitchen department of the school, baking cookies for her and the girls, Flora was not at the café (surprisingly) instead she was out with Helia buying Christmas gifts, Musa was working on her song she was going to sing on the ball, Layla was at MAKO, decorating the moon pool for tonight (the girls were going to spend the night there-with a lot of blankets-cuz it was beautiful in winter), Tecna was reading books.

Stella was shopping for clothes, alone when she bumped in Flora.

"Sorry." she tried to walk past her with her head down, but Flora stopped her.

"Here." she gave Stella a cookie form the ones she and Helia were eating on the way "Marry Christmas."

Flora and Helia continued walking in their direction while Stella stood in the snow, confused, 'Maybe things will be back to the way they were' she thought.

There was a small note on the cookie:

 **Eat at home.**

 **-Flo**

Stella shrugged and wrapped the cookie in a napkin in her pocket and kept going.

Stella was in her room, laying on her bed.

She just got off the phone with her family who were trapped in a snow blizzard along with Bloom's parents (cuz their parents were family friends) and couldn't make it for the ball.

She took out the cookie and ate it.

She tasted something weird and quickly spit it out, revealing a note.

 **Hi Stell, this is Flora and Tecna, we could use some help with something, please meet us in front of the guys' dorm today at 16:00h.**

Stella looked at the clock, it was 16:15.

She darted out of her bed and rushed towards the guys' dorm.

She only realized when she was in front of the door that she forgot her boots and coat and was here in her slippers and very thin shirt and pants. She started shivering.

She knocked on the door that was opened by Brandon.

"Stella?" he asked, surprised "What are you doing here?"

Stella couldn't speak from shivering.

"Come in." he let her in.

He disappeared for a while and came back with a blanket and an oversized shirt and pants.

"Top or bottom?" he asked.

She stared at him shocked.

"Kidding." he chuckled, passing her the shirt (that was actually his).

"You can go change in my room, I can give you the pants too, but I'm pretty sure this will work as a dress." he said.

Stella changed and when she got out, all the other guys and Tecna and Flora were there.

Also, Brandon was right, this did look like a dress, it was almost to her knees since she was way smaller and shorter than him.

"We thought you'd never come!" said Sky.

"I told you she'll be late." Flora told Tecna "Pay up."

Tecna took out 10 dollars and gave them to Flora.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Stella.

"Well, everyone in this room is involved in the search of the 'Secret whisperer' and we are getting really close." said Tecna.

"So you're asking me to join you?" asked Stella.

"If you want to." said Helia.

"So you know I didn't send that article right?" said Stella.

"We never thought that, Timmy and Tecna here have been suspecting this is a set up from the first time they saw it." said Brandon.

"I'm in." said Stella "Whatever it takes to bring this psycho down!" said Stella.

"Good, cuz we want to explain this to the others, but we have to be subtle cuz the 'Secret whisperer' can see anything." said Tecna.

"Well, headquarters is in my room." Timmy headed to his room, followed by the other guys.

Tecna and Flora surprised Stella with a hug.

"We've missed you so much!" said Flora.

"I missed you guys too." said Stella.

"We wanted to tell you this in private, but it doesn't look like any of the six of us are going home for the holidays." said Tecna "We have to stay here to finally finish our plan."

"Actually, if the plan works, we'll catch him on the Christmas ball, but we need to sneak out without people seeing us." said Flora.

"Are we telling the others?" asked Stella.

"No." said Tecna "The fewer we are, the better. We just needed to call you cuz it broke our hearts to see you like that!"

Stella smiled and hugged them again "Come on, let's go to the headquarters!" she said "Oh and I also bought dresses for you, it was supposed to be a Christmas gift, but you're wearing them to the ball!"

"We've already got-"(Flora)

"No offence honey, but you're probably gonna wear your work uniform." said Stella.

Flora nodded, looking down.

After the meeting was over, the guys all went to their rooms.

Tecna went out ice-skating with Timmy (cuz she was looking for an excuse not to dance at the ball meaning she'll try to fall and break something!).

Flora and Helia went to MAKO.

Stella left in the common room with Brandon who offered to make her tea to warm up.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"What for?" asked Stella.

"Everything." he said "I should've told you in the first place."

"You were just afraid you won't be able to help if you get caught." said Stella "I get it, I would've done the same thing."

"So what does this make us?" he said.

"I don't know." she said "I know it was with a reason, but I'm still hurt. I just need time to think."

"It's OK." he said.

After a while, Brandon decided to ask "I know you wanted to think, but can you go to the Christmas ball with me?"

Stella was quiet "I'm sorry, but I can't." she said "I just want to focus on the mission now. We'll talk about that some other time."

She picked up her clothes and headed for the door.

"I'll bring you your clothes back on the next meeting." she exited the building, quickly running to her dorm, trying not to freeze.

When she entered the dorm, Bloom, Layla and Musa glared at her.

Stella sighed, she tried to look strong, but tears were already falling down her cheeks and she was sobbing.

She rushed through the common room and locked herself in her room.

Musa and Layla kept doing whatever they were doing while Bloom went towards Stella's door.

She knocked.

She took the spare key she had and entered the room to find, Stella curled up on her bed crying.

Bloom entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Stella?" Stella's head piped up "I-I just wanted you to know that our parents won't make it in time for the ball." said Bloom "I-in case you didn't know."

She was heading towards the door.

"I'm really sorry Bloom." said Stella "I know how it feels, OK? I know how it feels to be blamed for something, to be dumped by your boyfriend for no reason, to be left without a family on Christmas…but at least you've got friends, I don't even have that."

Bloom was speechless, she didn't know what to say so she just left the room.

She closed the door behind her, sliding down on it and breaking down in tears.

"What is it?" asked Musa.

"Poor Stella." said Bloom.

Layla and Musa looked at each other confusedly.

"Haven't you noticed?!" she said "Tecna, Flora and Stella have been acting strange lately."

They nodded.

"I think I know what it is…"

The Winx's dorm was a wreck! There were shoes, dresses, make-up, masks and all sorts of thing all around the place and the girls were rushing everywhere.

 **(A/N: The girls' dresses are in my bio, check them out!)**

Stella winked at Tecna and Flora when she was passing and they winked back.

Bloom, Musa and Layla-who were keeping an eye on them, noticed this.

Tecna got out her phone and quickly texted something before she put it back in her purse.

In one hour, everyone was already in the big hall (which was conveniently the gym).

The hall was decorated with Christmas decorations and a big Christmas tree in the middle, luckily the gym was big enough for people to dance, places they can eat and a medium performing stage.

The party was in full swing and everyone was having fun.

As Stella was walking around, she saw Musa with her dad, Layla with her parents and two brothers, Tecna with her parents and Flora with hers.

She found Bloom standing in a corner, alone.

She went closer and saw she was talking to someone, and not just someone, Sky.

She needed to get him away from her or the plan would be ruined, if the guys don't pay attention, Timmy won't activate the trap and they won't be able to stop the 'Secret whisperer'.

Stella went towards them and quickly pulled Sky away.

"Are you kidding me!?" she said "Of all the time, _now_ you talk to her!"

"She was alone!" he said.

"Look, she's my friend and I care about her, but if you talk to her, you'll get distracted and if you get distracted, one of us may actually get hurt! We don't know what that person's capable of!" said Stella.

"Look, Stella, I know you're worried, but you can't tell me what to do, I've got this!" Sky went back to Bloom.

Stella let out an angry sigh.

There was a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Brandon.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Stella looked at the clock "Oh what the heck!" she started dancing with him.

On the other side of the dance floor, Bloom was dancing with Sky.

"You know you seem familiar." said Bloom.

"Do I?" he said "I don't think we've met."

After dancing for a while, she kissed him.

"I missed you, Sky." she said.

"Sorry for leaving you-"

"Sh! Let's dance." she said.

Flora and Helia and Tecna and Timmy were also dancing together.

Layla and Musa were dancing with some guys.

"So you're that girl from the rumor?" asked Layla's date (who was actually Nabu with a mask)

"How do you know?" asked Layla.

"I'm good with memorizing faces." he said "Layla, right?"

She nodded.

"Don't be embarrassed. It wasn't your fault, people change, and I believe everyone deserves a second chance." he said.

"Thanks." she said.

They continued dancing.

"It's almost my turn." said Musa.

"For what?" asked Musa's date (who was actually Riven with a mask)

"To perform." she said "Wish me luck."

"Hey." she turned around "For what it's worth, I think that rumor was stupid, you don't need to judge people on their past."

"Thanks." she said.

Musa started singing 'All I want for Christmas is you' (from Mariah Carrey)

During her song, the guys, Tecna, Flora and Stella all gathered around Timmy.

"It's almost 11, we need to be at the roof terrace." said Tecna "Come on."

She and Flora headed for the roof terrace with the files they got from the summer house about Dr. Mike Evans.

"We're here!" yelled Tecna.

"And we've got the files!" yelled Flora.

A cloaked person with a black cloak, black boots, black gloves and hat came out of the shadows.

The person pointed to the ground and Tecna left the files on the ground and stepped back with Flora.

The person took the files and ran towards the exit, but got trapped in a net by Timmy's trap.

Tecna ran towards the net and opened it, taking the person out of the net, she took off the mask and under the mask was Bloom.

"Bloom?" asked Tecna confusedly.

"We knew you were trying to catch the 'Secret whisperer', luckily we came here on time to stop you from doing something foolish!" said Bloom.

They heard Flora scream from behind.

When she turned around, Flora was trying not to be pushed off the roof by another disguised person like this one.

"What the…" said Tecna.

"Let her go!" yelled Bloom.

Just as she said that, the other three girls rushed up.

"Flora!" Stella ran towards her, but the person went further to the edge.

"If you let her go, we'll give you the files!" said Tecna.

The person nodded.

Tecna slowly got closer towards the person and gave him the files.

The person holding Flora pushed her off the roof and escaped.

"Flora!" the girls rushed to the edge of the roof.

The girls and guys were at the infirmary where Flora was lying on a bed.

"You almost got killed." said Bloom.

"Good thing Helia softened your fall." said Musa.

"We're sorry for not believing you in the first place, Stell." said Layla.

"It's OK." said Stella.

"So now we're all on the same page?" asked Timmy as everyone nodded.

"You know we still haven't gotten to MAKO for Christmas, and Christmas is tomorrow." said Flora "We were supposed to go a few days ago but forgot, remember?"

"Yeah, I just hope we didn't ruin Christmas for you." Tecna told the others.

"We were actually planning on staying here anyway." said Riven.

"OK, well, I'm sure Miss Ofelia won't mind if we sneak you out of the infirmary." said Musa.

"And where do you think you'll be going?" asked Miss Ofelia.

"MAKO." said Layla "Please?"

"No!" she said "At least not until you take your medicine Flora." she smiled.

The girls and guys were at the moon pool, it was still decorated and it had a lot of pillows and blankets and a laptop with songs playing.

The pool was frozen and it looked wonderful.

Everyone was having fun when the girls heard their phones buzz.

They looked at each other questioningly, they weren't used to phone service here, but Timmy created a device that they have phone service even in here.

They took out their phones and looked at each other worriedly.

"It's from…" (Flora)

"We've all got it." said Layla.

They started reading the text.

"Enjoy while you can…" (Tecna)

"Christmas won't last forever…" (Bloom)

"When it's over…" (Musa)

"I'll be waiting for you." (Stella)

"Secret whisperer." they read in union.

 **Next up:**

 **The three chapters long finale!**

 **The girls will find out who the 'Secret whisperer' is.**

 **Two of them will find out big family secrets.**

 **Two of them will either have a stronger relationship with the other girls, or break the one they already have.**

 **Merry Christmas!**


	16. It's over! pt1

Chapter 15

MAKO island.

"I'm here." said Stella, walking in the pool cave "You can hide all you want, but I know you're here, 'Secret whisperer'."

Someone came behind her and she turned around to see a cloaked person. The person wore a black cloak, boots and hat and had a mask on his/her face.

"The deal is on." said Stella.

The person didn't move.

"Look I want revenge." she said "Don't you think I deserve at least something!?"

The person nodded.

"I'm in. What else do you need for proof?" she said "Now show me who you are."

The person sent her a text.

Stella took out her phone and was looking at it, reading the message.

 **Hey,** _ **sis**_ **.**

A scream echoed through the cave.

…

 _24 hours earlier_

The girls (minus Stella) were gathered in the dorm discussing who could be the 'Secret whisperer' when there was a knock on the door.

Tecna went to answer it.

She opened the door just a little bit and saw it was Timmy. She closed the door and went back to the common room.

"Probably just a prank." she said, sitting back down.

She gave Flora a 'You know what to do look'.

"Why don't we take a break?" said Flora.

There were some 'yes' and 'OK' mumbles.

"I'll go buy some more juice, Tec are you coming?" said Flora.

"Why should I come?" she whined.

"Come on!" Flora dragged her out of the room.

Once they got out of the room, they headed straight towards the guys' dorm.

On the way, they saw Stella sitting outside on a bench, trying to solve her homework.

Tecna nudged Flora who nodded, getting the message.

They went towards Stella.

"Hey Stella, what are you doing, writing another rumor?!" yelled Tecna.

Stella stuck her tongue out at them.

"Whatever, I bet you can't even take _me_ down." said Flora.

Flora and Tecna were slowly inching towards the guys' dorm building and Stella was heading towards them.

She started running towards them and they ran inside the building.

They got up the stairs and entered the guys' dorm.

"Oh good, I thought you'd never come!" said Timmy, entering the common room and pecking Tecna on the lips on the way.

"We needed to make a diversion, remember?" said Tecna.

Flora and Tecna headed to Timmy's room, Stella behind them.

When they entered Timmy's room, it was full of computers and gadgets and all sorts of things and all the guys were there, working on some sort of plan.

The guys said a quick hi to the girls, still focused on the plan.

Flore and Stella cleared their throats.

Brandon and Helia's heads piped up "Oh, sorry." they went next to them and quickly pecked them on the lips before going back to the plan.

"So, the guys are trying to find out who the 'Secret whisperer' is and we need to be in position for when the 'Secret whisperer' strikes." said Tecna.

"OK." said Stella "So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know if you want to do this, it's very risky." said Riven.

"Just tell me the damn plan!" said Stella.

The guys started explaining the plan to the girls who were later going to tell it to the others.

….

The rest of the girls already knew the plan and they had to meet up with the guys to set up the moon pool for that night, when the blackmailer would come.

"Why do we need a camera again?" said Musa.

"We need to capture this in case 'Secret whisperer' decides to bail during the plan and ruin our plan." said Nabu.

"OK, and why do _we_ have to set them up? Can't Timmy do that?" said Layla.

"He's got other things to work on, remember?" said Riven.

Musa was tangled in cables tripped over her feet and fell in the pool.

"Urgh! We paid for that!" said Nabu.

"I'm fine, thank you!" she glared at him.

"Come on, you and I should go tell Timmy to bring more cables." Nabu told Layla as they exited the cave.

Riven helped Musa out of the water and she dried herself.

She got up and Riven kissed her.

She inched away from him.

"Sorry." he got back to his work.

She got towards him and kissed him.

"I didn't expect that." he said.

"Me neither." she said.

Musa suddenly pushed Riven in the water and started laughing.

"Musa!" he growled.

"I'm sorry but that was hilarious!" she said.

He sprayed her with water and she fell on the floor in mermaid form.

She kissed him (since her head was at the edge of the pool).

…

Layla and Nabu were walking towards the small boat when Layla suddenly stopped.

"Why are we asking Timmy for another cable? The one on Musa's gonna re-appear dry when she dries herself!" said Layla.

"I didn't know that." said Nabu.

"You did." said Layla.

It was quiet until Nabu broke the silence.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I guess I'm a little, scared…" she said.

"Why? With this plan we're gonna get rid of him for good!" said Nabu.

"What if he figures it out?! We're never gonna hear the end of it, maybe one day we'll be happy-go-lucky and then the other we're locked up in a lab getting dissected! And don't get me started on-"

Nabu cut her off with a kiss.

"You'll be fine." he said.

She smiled "You're right, I'm just freaking out for nothing!"

…

Stella got a text from a blocked number.

 **The offer still stands, whether you join us or not, it's your choice.**

 **-'Secret whisperer'**

She smiled and texted a reply.

 **Count me in, MAKO, tonight, 11 PM.**

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **Author's note**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **So I really hope you liked my Christmas chapters, but how would I know since I didn't get any reviews.**

 **Please review.**

 **I'll probably send a few other shorter Winx stories that I've written before, but after that I won't send anymore stories.**


	17. It's over! pt2

Chapter 1

 _ **Previously…**_

 **She opened the door just a little bit and saw it was Timmy. She closed the door and went back to the common room.**

…

" **Oh good, I thought you'd never come!" said Timmy, entering the common room and pecking Tecna on the lips on the way.**

" **We needed to make a diversion, remember?" said Tecna.**

…

" **So, the guys are trying to find out who the 'Secret whisperer' is and we need to be in position for when the 'Secret whisperer' strikes." said Tecna.**

…

" **Why do we need a camera again?" said Musa.**

" **We need to capture this in case 'Secret whisperer' decides to bail during the plan and ruin our plan." said Nabu.**

…

" **So, the guys are trying to find out who the 'Secret whisperer' is and we need to be in position for when the 'Secret whisperer' strikes." said Tecna.**

…

 **Layla started rambling "What if he figures it out?! We're never gonna hear the end of it, maybe one day we'll be happy-go-lucky and then the other we're locked up in a lab getting dissected! And don't get me started on-"**

 **Nabu cut her off with a kiss.**

…

 **Stella got a text from a blocked number.**

 **The offer still stands, whether you join us or not, it's your choice.**

 **-'Secret whisperer'**

 **She smiled and texted a reply.**

 **Count me in, MAKO, tonight, 11 PM.**

…

The girls were in their dorm, getting ready to go to bed.

Stella's room was locked and she was already at MAKO.

"Stella!" Lucy banged on her door "You have my curling iron!"

After a while of banging on the door, the others gathered around her.

"What the heck Lucy? I'm trying to sleep!" said Musa, sleepily emerging from her room.

"Stella still hasn't returned my curling iron!" she yelled angrily.

"She had curled hair yesterday!" Tecna suspiciously whispered to Bloom who was standing next to her.

Bloom looked at Lucy suspiciously.

"Hey where's Ali?" asked Layla.

"She's at the library, studying for tomorrow's test." said Lucy "Which reminds me, I need to go study as well, see ya!-Oh, and tell Stella to give me back my curling iron when you see her!"

She rushed out of the room.

"That was easier than I thought!" said Musa "Let's go!"

They exited the room and swam to MAKO.

…

They arrived at MAKO, deciding to wait for Stella-who they supposed is in the bathroom-to join them.

They were standing in front of the cave, freezing.

"I swear if she's any more late I'm gonna kill her!" said Musa.

"I'll help!-I'm freezing!" said Layla.

"Relax, she'll be here!" said Flora.

In a while they heard a scream from the cave and worriedly rushed inside, not noticing the cloaked person entering the cave behind them.

…

Stella entered the cave and waited, nervously glancing at her phone.

It was already past 11 PM and it was getting colder and Stella got more worried.

She heard a faint thud.

She instantly stood up from the ground looking around.

"I'm here." said Stella, walking around the cave "You can hide all you want, but I know you're here, 'Secret whisperer'."

Someone came behind her and she turned around to see a cloaked person. The person wore a black cloak, boots and hat and had a mask on his/her face.

"The deal is on." said Stella.

The person didn't move.

"Look I want revenge." she said "Don't you think I deserve at least something!?"

The person nodded.

"I'm in. What else do you need for proof?" she said "Now show me who you are."

The person sent her a text.

Stella took out her phone and was looking at it, reading the message.

 **Hey,** _ **sis**_ **.**

The cloaked person lunged towards her and she stepped back, letting the person step on the rope that was behind her, capturing him in a net.

A scream echoed through the cave.

Stella looked around with wide eyes.

"You better stay here!" she hissed at the person.

She went towards the other part of the cave and saw Flora, Musa, Layla and Bloom enter the cave.

"What are you doing here!?" she hissed.

"We had a plan, remember?" said Musa "And where have you been!?"

"You're gonna ruin everything!" said Stella "They promised…I shouldn't have trusted them."

"Who promised? What is going on!?" said Layla.

"Guys…" said Flora.

"Shut up!" they all yelled at her in union.

"Seriously Stella, how could you go out here by yourself and not tell us!?" said Bloom.

"Well I did fine by myself, I caught the 'Secret whisperer'!" she yelled.

"You what?!" Musa, Bloom and Layla said in union.

"Guys!" said Flora.

This time the girls didn't pay attention to her.

"Yeah, I told the guys I'd make him believe I was on their side and capture them! And now he is right there, trapped in a net that Timmy created!" she said.

"Why didn't any one of you tell us?" asked Musa.

"It was too risky!" said Stella.

"GUYS!" yelled Flora.

"What?!" they all snapped at her.

She pointed to the other part of the cave where a black cloaked person was holding Tecna with a knife to her throat.

The girls gasped.

"But, you were just…" Stella checked the other part of the cave and the person was still in the net.

"Release my accomplice and she'll live!" said the person, clearly with a voice changer.

They all went to the pool part of the cave.

Stella slowly started untying the net.

She was done and the moment the person stepped on the ground, Musa yelled:

"Now!"

Tecna and Flora froze both of the attackers' legs so they can't move and Layla and Bloom blew away the knife when Musa and Stella burned the attacker's hand.

Tecna ran to them and they all hugged.

"Take off your masks!" yelled Flora.

They didn't move.

Musa and Layla went towards them after Tecna and Flora froze their hands and took off their masks.

The girls gasped.

"Why would you do this?" asked Stella.

The girls all stared at them in shock.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	18. It's over! pt3

_**Previously…**_

" **Oh good, I thought you'd never come!" said Timmy, entering the common room and pecking Tecna on the lips on the way.**

…

" **So, the guys are trying to find out who the 'Secret whisperer' is and we need to be in position for when the 'Secret whisperer' strikes." said Tecna.**

…

" **So, the guys are trying to find out who the 'Secret whisperer' is and we need to be in position for when the 'Secret whisperer' strikes." said Tecna.**

…

 **Nabu kissed Layla.**

…

 **Stella got a text from a blocked number.**

 **The offer still stands, whether you join us or not, it's your choice.**

 **-'Secret whisperer'**

…

" **Stella still hasn't returned my curling iron!" she yelled angrily.**

" **She had curled hair yesterday!" Tecna suspiciously whispered to Bloom who was standing next to her.**

…

" **Hey where's Ali?" asked Layla.**

" **She's at the library, studying for tomorrow's test." said Lucy "Which reminds me, I need to go study as well, see ya!"**

…

 **The girls were standing in front of the moon pool cave.**

 **They heard a scream and ran inside.**

…

" **I'm here." said Stella, walking around the cave "You can hide all you want, but I know you're here, 'Secret whisperer'."**

" **The deal is on." said Stella.**

…

 **The person sent her a text.**

 **Stella took out her phone and was looking at it, reading the message.**

 **Hey,** _ **sis**_ **.**

 **The cloaked person lunged towards her and she stepped back, letting the person step on the rope that was behind her, capturing him in a net.**

 **A scream echoed through the cave.**

…

" **Seriously Stella, how could you go out here by yourself and not tell us!?" said Bloom.**

" **I told the guys I'd make him believe I was on their side and capture them! And now he is right there, trapped in a net that Timmy created!" she said.**

…

 **She pointed to the other part of the cave where a black cloaked person was holding Tecna with a knife to her throat.**

…

 **Tecna and Flora froze both of the attackers' legs so they can't move and Layla and Bloom blew away the knife when Musa and Stella burned the attacker's hand.**

 **Tecna ran to them and they all hugged.**

…

 **Musa and Layla went towards them after Tecna and Flora froze their hands and took off their masks.**

 **The girls gasped.**

" **Why would you do this?" asked Stella.**

 **The girls all stared at them in shock.**

Chapter 18

Musa and Layla went towards them after Tecna and Flora froze their hands and took off their masks.

The girls gasped.

"Why would you do this?" asked Stella.

The girls all stared at them in shock.

It was Lucy and Alison.

"Why?" said Lucy "All my life I've been forgotten, replaced, living in Tecna's shadow!" she yelled.

"And that's a reason to act like a psycho and stalk us!?" said Layla.

"I hate her with every ounce of my body and I would do anything to destroy her!" she growled.

"What have I ever done to you?" said Tecna.

"You replaced me." said Lucy "I was the one who was supposed to get our family's inheritage! That's right, we're related!"

Tecna's eyes were widened and her mouth was wide open "I'm sorry…"

"She's a little…mentally instable." said Alison.

"And you? What was your motive, or you were 'mentally instable' too?!" said Musa.

"Well, in difference of her, my plan would've worked out!" she said "You see, I always knew I was adopted, but what I didn't know is that my _sister_ goes to the same school I do! So I made a plan to get revenge on our parents, but that would never work out since they are too powerful and can stop me with just a flick of their hand. So, I decided to make your life a living hell, _Stella_." the girls stared back and forth between Alison and Stella "That was the beginning of my plan. I have hated you since I laid my eyes on you. All I could think was, why you?!-But then Lucy tagged along. She wanted revenge on her cousin who also happened to be Stella's best friend and how could I say no to that opportunity? I let her in on my plan, I knew her plan wouldn't work out so I let her do all the dirty work to get caught so you could think she's the mastermind behind all this and I could continue playing the game, but this time only with Stella." she said.

Lucy was glaring at her "How could you betray me!?" she growled.

"Honey we all need to make sacrifices, and I chose you." she said "Why don't you continue telling them your part?"

Lucy sighed "I wanted Tecna to be alone and so I tried to turn you against her and took Timmy away from her. I even stayed in your room so I can find out more about you and your secrets. Ali and I set up the third floor with each room full of your best interests to make you intrigued about the last room which was the death trap we set up. Ali was hesitant at first, she's been observing you for some time and felt a little bad about trying to kill you, but lucky for her our plan didn't work."

"But what about Mike Evans' files? Was he your accomplice?" asked Flora.

"Mike Evans is safe and sound and oblivious of this whole thing back at home." said Ali "It was just a trick to get you off our trail. And that was when Lucy dropped off our first message."

"We sent you a couple of other notes to scare you and it worked, that is until you told that old geezer about our notes and sent her on a mission to discover Mike Evans!" said Lucy.

"That's when our plan was starting to go downhill, so I took matters in my own hands and came to join you in your dorm." said Alison "I needed to play nice to get you to like me and it worked, in fact, it worked so well that I actually started liking you, but luckily I remembered that it was you b*tches who took her away from me! So I decided to change the plan, I get you away from Stella and have her all to myself, we would be the best of friends and eventually sisters. That's when my other plan came into action."

"She told me to tell you a sad background story to make you like me, so I did and you fell for that. You even took us to the Gold Coast with you!" said Lucy "And it was even more perfect that Ali made you spill your fake secrets and record it on tape so you lose the guys." said Lucy "then Ali could make the perfect bond with Stella, but that wasn't the entire plan, I still needed to crush you and Ali still haven't gotten Stella's trust. Though that was the time Timmy decided to dump me, so I went to Miss. Ofelia's to see what she has on you and Mike Evans, lucky for her, she didn't have much info."

"And that's when I step in, I wrote two perfect articles by Stella to make you all hate her." said Alison.

"So we can leave her and you can gain her trust by being there for her!" said Bloom.

"Exactly." she said "That is until the Christmas ball when Lucy couldn't help but show up! I knew it was a trap, I knew you'd try to catch us, luckily I prepared my mannequin for you to catch while Lucy was about to get rid of your friend. And that plan went downhill when Lucy threw her off the freakin' roof!" she yelled "That is what brought you all together and after that it was only a matter of time until you discovered us. But we had to take our chances, we knew you could be up to something with all that sneaking around but we weren't quite sure."

"Our final move that could help us or get us caught was trying to win back Stella. We told her we'd help her get revenge, and she agreed! But your plan caught us off-guard, Ali got caught in the net. Luckily I had a knife, even though I forgot you have powers and believe me I would've killed her if it wasn't for your powers!" she yelled.

"But then you got caught." said Musa.

"And then we recorded this whole conversation." said Layla.

Lucy and Ali stared at them shocked.

They tied them up and took them to the shore where the guys were waiting for them.

"Girls!"

They all hugged their significant other.

"Stella!" Brandon hugged her "Thank god you're okay, I thought I'd lose you!"

"Do I always have to remind you that I am stubborn and I can get away with anything?" she said.

"I'm just glad you're OK." he said.

A tear slid down her cheek.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

She sobbed "It's all my fault. I could've been a better sister."

Brandon didn't know what she was talking about, but hugged her anyway to comfort her.

Sky, Riven, Timmy, Helia and Nabu greeted the girls with just as much concern as Brandon.

They called the police and showed them all the notes, told them the whole story and played the video.

Alison and Lucy got arrested.

….

The other day there was a party at the school.

It was the New Year celebration.

All twelve teenagers were sitting on the tables in the café where the celebration was.

"Well, after all they've been through, I say let's make a toast for our girls!" said Riven.

"Cheers!"

"You know I never thought being a mermaid could be so exhausting!" said Stella.

"It has it's ups and downs." said Tecna.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I wouldn't like it any different. There isn't anyone I'd like to share this with instead." said Layla.

"I agreed." said Flora "It's been a wild year though."

"Yeah." said Musa "And I say, bring it on! We're ready for the next year!"

"Well what better way to mark this than having this year's last swim?" said Bloom.

"But it's cold!" said Tecna.

"Nonsense! It's New Zealand!" said Bloom.

The girls all took the guys to their secret beach spot and the guys took the boats to MAKO, while the girls would swim.

They all held hands with the person next to them.

"Promise me one thing, we'll never drift apart." said Musa.

"We'll be friends forever." said Tecna.

"And no one or no thing can drift us apart!" said Bloom.

"That's the thing about being a mermaid, I just can't get rid of you guys!" joked Layla.

They all laughed.

"Well let's get going, I'm pretty sure the New Year won't be waiting for us to dive in!" said Flora.

"Hey, I forgot to ask, how long do mermaids live?-I mean if it's forever…I have patience, but it's not that big, I won't be able to stand you for all eternity!" said Stella.

The others laughed and rolled their eyes.

"You'll just have to put up with us!" said Musa.

They ran in the ocean and dived in, turning into mermaid form for the last time this year and swimming to MAKO.

They knew that after all that's happened, nothing could ever drift them apart.

They'd be friends forever, but they won't be just any girls, they'd always be no ordinary girls.

The End


End file.
